B R O K E N
by MeghanA3
Summary: When Tragedy strikes and Lucky is there to save Liz. Will Liz be able to trust Lucky and let him in? What does this mean for Liz and Lucky now?
1. Prolog

B R O K E N

**Prolog**

**Summary:** When Tragedy strikes and Lucky is there to save Liz. Will Liz be able to trust Lucky and let him in? What does this mean for Liz and Lucky now?

**Characters:** Lucky Spencer, Elizabeth Webber ... maybe more

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GH or its characters. (Tiled based off the song Broken by Seether feat Amy Lee)(This is a storyline a friend of mine did. For a Role playing game. That me and another friend did. And I liked it.)

**Rating:** Not sure. PG-13/R to be on the safe side.


	2. The Tragedy

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
**

Elizabeth sat in the interrogation room. She could see Lucky and Mac talking outside the room but couldn't hear what they were saying. She pulled her sleeves up, trying so hard to forget everything. She knew when Mac came in the room she'd have to say everything. Have to admit it all happened. She then brought her hands to her face and then ran them up and into her hair. She didn't want to remember but she did.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore**

_Elizabeth got off work and stared walking out of the hospital and to the park. She knew she had the house to herself for the night because the boys where with her grandmother for the night. She knew it was longer overdue for the boys to spend time with their great grandmother. And long overdue for her to spend some time alone._

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
**

_Elizabeth walked into the park. She loved the park at night it just had something about it. It was so peaceful and relaxing. She stopped for a minute as she looked up at the stars. Knew loved how the park was the best place to see the stars. Everywhere else had too much light. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling calm and relaxed after a long day of work. She started to open her eyes and just look at the stars some more. Then out of nowhere she was grabbed. _

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
**

_Elizabeth fought as hard as she could. She wasn't about to let this guy win. She knew she was strong enough to handle this she wasn't about to let anything happened. She had kids that needed her. She finally managed escape long enough for him to catch up and push her to the ground. Knocking the wind out of her, leaving her frozen alone and dreading what happens next._

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone**

Elizabeth snapped out of it. Wanting…needed to get out of the PCPD. She needed to get away. She just needed to get out of here. Elizabeth then got up and tried to figure out a way out that Lucky and Mac wouldn't see. She knew she should stay, but she just couldn't do it. She then started freaking out. Lucky and Mac heard and ran into the room. Elizabeth started feeling dizzy and before she knew it everything went black and she fell, Lucky catching her before she hit the ground.

**You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore**


	3. Few Days Earlier

"Gram's, please don't" Elizabeth said into the phone as she laughed. "You're going to spoil my boys way too much" Elizabeth said again after a pause. "Alright, I'll see you and the boy tomorrow" Elizabeth said then hung up the phone.

"Aren't relatives supposed to spoiler their grandkids or nephews? " A voice asked. Elizabeth turned and saw Robin walked up behind the nurse's desk.

"Yes, but my grandmother love to spoil them. She just got Jake a new train set and Cameron a new bike. I think it's a little over a top for right now" Elizabeth told Robin.

"Okay so maybe just a little, but I mean come on. You're all grown up, your brother and sister are too and they aren't even in Port Charles. So she needs someone to spoil and that happens to be your boys. Enjoy it" Robin told her with a laugh.

"I will try my best to." Elizabeth said trying to follow Robin's advice. "Anyways I have to head home. It's been quiet. And I hope it stay that way" Elizabeth told Robin she's then headed to the locker room.

Moments later Elizabeth returned to the nurse desk, out of her scrubs and into her normal clothes. Elizabeth then signed the sign out sheet and walked over to the elevators.

"Try not to have too much fun with that good book you plan on reading" Robin teased Elizabeth.

"Go back to work" Elizabeth called out to Robin after she had step on to the elevator. They both gave each other looks before the doors closed. When the doors opened again, she walked out of the elevator and out of the hospital. She was so glad to be going on. She just hated how predictable she had become. So Elizabeth decided to take the long way home. To tell Robin tomorrow she didn't just sit at home doing nothing at all.

She loved the peace and quiet that was without e boys. She loved her boys more than life it's self, but some time she just need to spent time to herself. So she was glad Audrey said she's watch the boys for the night. She knew it s love over due for them to spend some time with her and Elizabeth hadn't had a feel day alone since her break up with Jason.

Elizabeth walked into the park and followed the trail. She loved the park at night; there was just something about the dark and cold air with the smell of plants and trees. It was calming and relaxing. Elizabeth looked up at the stars; she always forgot home many were up there, because half the time you'd see street lights and not too many stars. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, just taking it all in. As she started to open her eyes again, someone out of nowhere grabbed her.

Elizabeth fought as hard as she could, she wasn't about to let some jerk over power her. As she fought his grip got stronger. Elizabeth knew she couldn't give up; she had her boys to think of. She needed to fight to stay with them. Elizabeth managed to escape his grasp briefly, but before she had a real chance to run he grabbed her again and threw her to the ground. Once she hit the ground she felt as if she was paralyzed in that spot because of how fast he was able to knock the wind out of her when he threw her down.

Elizabeth didn't want to think about what happened next. She knew she hadn't been Jason's girlfriend in a while, so there was no way to tie her to Jason. So she knew this had nothing to do with him. She just wasn't sure if he was going to hurt her or kill her. As she heard was sounded like a belt buckle, Elizabeth knew exactly what was going to happen. She couldn't help but let tears escape her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She tried to move, but she just couldn't get away.

She then felt him rip her jeans, in the process scratching her a little. Elizabeth let out a little whimper of pain. He then got on top of her. He then stuck his index find on her month and mouthed the word shh to her, before sticking his whole hand on her month. He pressed his hand down to keep her from screaming as he raped her. Elizabeth tried so hard to scream, but it just came out as a muffled mess. She was just hoping someone could save her.

Once he was done. He just got up, fixed his pants and headed on his way like it was nothing at all. Elizabeth just curled herself in a ball. Letting herself just cry. Now hoping no one showed up. She wanted to be left alone and not to be bugged. She didn't need anyone knowing about this.

Lucky started walking down the street, when his phone went off.

"Lucky Spencer" Lucky said into the phone and when voice at the other end said it was Cruz, Lucky was shocked. He hadn't heard from Cruz since he was transferred to the NYPD. "Man where have you been?"

"Busy" Cruz said to Lucky.

"What too busy for your old work buddies?" Lucky said to him. He had to admit he did miss is old partner.

"Yes why too busy" Cruz said with a laugh. "But listen, I'm going to be in town a few days from now. We should get the team together and play some cards"

"You know that sounds like a plan." Lucky said to Cruz. He had been putting himself into work and spending time with the boys since Sam at gone on her last adventure.

"Well sounds like a plan. Just tell the boys and we'll set it up" Cruz said to Lucky.

"You know the force isn't the same without you" Lucky told him, being honest.

"What can you say? New York likes me better" Cruz said with a laugh.

"I guess..." Lucky said as he started walking into the park. He was cut off by a noise. "Hey Cruz, let me call you back"

"Sure man" Cruz said. He then hung up. Lucky did the same and followed the noise. Lucky then saw someone on the ground. He went for his walkie talkie, but he realized he left it back at the station. He figured if they were hurt he'd just call 911.

Lucky started walking to the person. He didn't want to scare them if they were awake and didn't want to make his presence know if it was a trap. He then got to the person, stopping a few feet away.

"Are you okay?" Lucky asked, he knew it was a stupid question, but it was the first thing he could think of. When the person looked up at him slightly, Lucky felt as if his legs became Jello. "Elizabeth" Lucky said shocked. He then moved closer, but not to close. Elizabeth quickly sat up and moved away from like got closer. "Oh my god Elizabeth"


	4. Saving Me

"Oh my god Elizabeth" Lucky said. He couldn't believe it was Elizabeth he was looking at. He moved a bit closer, but Elizabeth just pulled away again. Lucky stopped he could read what happened all over her face. But he knew Elizabeth had to be the one to tell him.

"I just…. Just… I just… I just tripped." Elizabeth said really shaky. She was still in shock of what just happened. She knew Lucky knew her better than anyone, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from lying.

"Elizabeth?" Lucky question as if to ask are you sure that's it. He hated seeing her like this. He really just wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her it was okay. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No" Elizabeth said will a little shake of her head. She knew Lucky was only going along with it. "Just a little embarrassed, only I could trip" Elizabeth said trying to act as normal as she could. She forgot to add in the way she looks, because she had to look at least as bad as she felt.

"Can I help you up?" Lucky asked her and then reached out his hand. Letting her decide if she wanted to take it or not. Elizabeth looked at his hand for a minute. She then reached out her shaky hand and took a hold of his. Lucky then began to help Elizabeth to her feet. As soon as she was standing she quickly pulled her hand back.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said softly. She then pulled her coat closer to cover herself up. She figured if Lucky didn't see it, he wouldn't go all cop mode on her.

"Are you sure you're not hurt? Because I could take you to the hospital just in case" Lucky asked her. He wanted to see if he could convince her. He figured he'd have no luck.

Elizabeth stood there for a minute. She knew the right thing to do, but she so wanted to forget this whole thing ever happen. She figured if she did the right thing then she could forget it ever happen. "Okay" Elizabeth said to Lucky softly. Lucky was shocked she agreed, but was glad she did.

"Okay, come on" Lucky said. He then moved over to her, and gently put his hand on her upper back and they started walking. Elizabeth really didn't want to do this and tried so hard to just stay calm and follow through.

They got to the hospital and walked in the doors. Lucky could tell Elizabeth was starting to freak out a bit. He wanted to do his best to calm her down. "Hey it's going to be okay" Lucky said gentle rubbing her back. "I'm going get someone, I will be right back" Lucky told her. He then walked over to the nurse's desk.

"Mr. Spencer what can I do for you today" Epiphany said to Lucky. He had been in the hospital the last couple of days looking into witnesses and suspects for too many cases.

"It's Elizabeth. I was walking through the park and I found Elizabeth. I think she tripped, it looks like she might have busted up her ankle" Lucky said to her. Lucky wasn't sure if Elizabeth wanted anyone to know, she he went with her story.

"Robin's on ER duty, I'll page her." Epiphany said. She then picked up the phone and paged Robin to the ER.

"Thank you, Nurse Johnson. You're doing something mighty fine work" Lucky said to her with a smile. He then headed back over to Elizabeth. He sat down in the chair next to her. "Robin's on her way down, to look at that ankle you might of busted up" Lucky told her to say that is what he told Epiphany.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said to Lucky. She knew he knew the truth, but was glad he went along with it.

"After I'll take you home." Lucky said, trying to show her he was on her side. And if she didn't want to go home then he wouldn't take her home.

"Epiphany, I have two hours left. Unless it someone bleeding to the point of death, can a nurse handle it?" Robin asked as she walked to the nurse desk. She was more tried then she wanted to be. Emma had really changed everything.

"I would, but it's not just anyone. Robin its Elizabeth" Epiphany said to Robin and then showed her. Robin turned around and saw Elizabeth with Lucky. Robin's couldn't believe her eyes.

"What happened?" Robin asked Epiphany.

"Lucky says she tripped and busted up her ankle" Epiphany told Robin. Robin didn't buy it for one minute. She then walked over to them.

"Hey Elizabeth, how about we get that ankle checked out. And if it is busted more time for you to read that good book" Robin teased her. Hoping maybe to get something out of her to find out the truth. When Robin didn't get anything but Elizabeth standing up with Lucky's help, she knew something was off. "Okay follow me" Robin said and then started walking to a room. Lucky and Elizabeth followed behind.

When they got to the room, Lucky help Liz to the bed. As Robin closed the door, Lucky then backed up and stayed out of the way "Okay, which ankle is it?" Robin asked. She didn't want to go along with this, but she knew she couldn't go right and say okay I know something is up.

"It's not…it's not my ankle" Elizabeth said. Elizabeth then turned to Lucky. "Can I talk to Robin?" Elizabeth asked Lucky. Lucky nodded and then walked out of the room. He knew he'd have to call the PCPD, so he decided to go and do that.

"I know. So then what is up?" Robin asked her. Hoping Elizabeth would tell her and tell her the truth. Robin then took a seat next to the bed.

"I… I … I was attacked in the park. Some drunken guy acting stupid, roughed me up a bit" Elizabeth said to Robin, hoping maybe she's believe it. "Lucky just wants to make sure I'm okay"

"I'm so sorry Liz" Robin said. Not sure what to say, not sure what to believe.

"I'm fine... I'll be fine" Elizabeth said to her. She wasn't who she was trying convince Robin or herself.

"Okay, we'll how about we make sure your okay and give Lucky that peace of mind" Robin said. She then got up and grabbed the gown. She then placed it on the bed and walked out for let Elizabeth dressed.

Elizabeth got out of the bed and slowly took of her jacket, feeling the pain of the bruises on her arms. She placed her jacket on the chair. She then started to take off her shirt, slowly trying not to hurt herself. She finally got it off and put the gown on. She was so afraid to see what she looked light. She then placed her jeans with the rest of her clothes. She then sat back on the bed.

Elizabeth tried so hard to forget the memories, but she just couldn't shake them. Everything just kept replaying in her in her head over and over again. She couldn't help but let herself cry. She found herself falling from the bed onto the floor on her knees. She was finally letting the shock of it all sink in.


	5. I’m Not Leaving You

Robin walked back to the nurse's desk to grab an empty chart to start Elizabeth chart out. Just as she was doing it, she saw Lucky walk by.

"Hey how Elizabeth?" Lucky asked Robin walking over to the nurse's desk.

"She's really shaken up, and she looks like someone used her as a bunching bag."Robin said to him as she got the chart all set up. "I don't buy her story Lucky and I know you don't either, so don't pretend you do"

"I know I don't, but I this is what Elizabeth wants. I'm going to be her friend first and a cop second" Lucky told her. He didn't want Elizabeth pulling away before he could help her.

"Then I'll the bad guy, because I hate seeing Elizabeth like this." Robin said as she came out from the nurse's desk and over to Lucky.

"Just be careful. Don't push Elizabeth to far" Lucky told her as they started walking back to her room.

"Well she did tell me that some drunken guy roughed her up a bit before taking off" Robin told Lucky.

"That's more then she told me." Lucky said to her. Robin figured has much.

"I'm going to go talk to her. How about you stay here?" Robin asked as the reach Elizabeth's room.

"Sure, Just let me know when she can go home" Lucky told her. Robin nodded and then opened the door. The two didn't see Elizabeth Lucky rushed in with Robin. They then found her on the floor. Lucky rushed over to her and without thinking wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay" Lucky told her.

'No it's not" Elizabeth told Lucky as she moved away from him. "It's not okay" Elizabeth said as she stood up.

"Elizabeth we are here for you." Robin told her trying to tell her that they weren't the enemy.

"Just stop acting like it's all going to be okay. That everything is going to be fine. Because it's not" Elizabeth said to them snapping at them. "It's not going to be fine"

"Elizabeth..."Lucky started to say to her.

"No, just stop it. Stop it, stop it" Elizabeth said before she started breaking down and crying again. Lucky moved over to her again and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, I won't leave you. I'm here for you" Lucky told her just letting her cry in his arms. Lucky looked up at Robin.

"We both are. We just want to help you Elizabeth" Robin said moving over to them.

"But we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong" Lucky told Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked up at them both. She knew they were right. She then got up and sat on the bed.

"I…. I was…ra…raped" Elizabeth told them trying so hard just to get it out. She really didn't want to admit it at all. "I didn't… I don't…" Elizabeth started to say as she continued to cry, Lucky then once again wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Robin and I are here. And we are going to make sure you are safe and this guy is caught" Lucky told her rubbing her back lightly. "I'm going to make a call and Robin will stay with you" Lucky told her. He then got up and Elizabeth nodded. Lucky then headed out of the room and to the waiting area.

Lucky walked into the waiting area and made sure no one was around. He then walked over to the wall and punched it. He so badly didn't want to be right; he wanted this one time to see seeing something that wasn't there. He just knew he wasn't going to sit back and let time go by. He was going to find the SOB and make sure he paid.

After Lucky calmed down a bit, he pulled out his phone and dialed Audrey's number. He knew the last thing Elizabeth needed was to worry about the boys.

"Audrey, I'm sorry to catch you so late, but is there any way you can keep the boys a few more nights?" Lucky asked Audrey.

"Of course I can? But I thought Elizabeth was going to pick them up tomorrow after her shift?" Audrey asked Lucky.

"That was the plan, till I surprised her with a spa trip. It was a late birthday gift. So she's headed out to the spa for a few days. And I told her I'd call you and let you know. And I'd pick up the boys when she was coming home" Lucky said to Audrey trying his hardest to make the reason seem as reason as he could make it.

"Okay, Just tell her to enjoy herself and I'll see you when you come to pick up the boys" Audrey said, not sure if to believe it, but she knew if there was something going on she would be told at one time.

"Okay I will see you then" Lucky told her and then hung up. He tried so hard not to throw they phone. He hated lying to Audrey, but he wanted to respect Elizabeth and wait to know what she wanted to do. He just didn't want her worry about the boys.

After a while Lucky finally was able to keep himself from doing anything stupid. He decided to head back to Elizabeth room. Before he could start he saw Robin walking behind the nurse's desk. He then walked over to Robin.

"You know the rules Lucky" Robin said before Lucky could even get a word out. "I'm calling Mac."

"Can it wait till tomorrow? Look I know the rules and I want to follow them, but this is Elizabeth we are talking about. Hold off and I'll bring her in to see Mac tomorrow" Lucky said trying to strike a deal with Robin. He was more worried about Elizabeth right now. He knew one night wouldn't hurt the investigation. And Telling Mac what happen could wait till tomorrow.

"Okay I will wait, because I am trusting you to get Liz into the PCPD tomorrow" Robin told Lucky. She knew he would. Even though he wanted to be Elizabeth savoir, she knew he was still a cop.

"Thank you Robin. And if you don't or the Hospital doesn't hear from the PCPD then you have all rights to call it in" Lucky told her. Lucky wanted Liz to calm down a bit and just take everything in before she was forced to relive it all again.

"Okay. Elizabeth getting dressed, I gave her a change. So you can go in while I get the discharge papers ready." Robin told him. Lucky then gave her a smile and headed back to Elizabeth's room.

When Lucky got to Elizabeth's room, he walked up to the door and knocked waiting for Elizabeth to allow him to come in.

"Come in" Elizabeth said softly. She then turned her head to see Lucky walking in slowly.

"You ready to head home?" Lucky ask her walking into the room more.

"But what about the police?" Elizabeth asked him a bit confused.

"I promised you after you did this I'd bring you home. I plan on keeping my promise" Lucky told her. He didn't want her to think he wouldn't because of rules.

"Thank you" Elizabeth told him. She really didn't want to deal with this anymore. In fact she really didn't want to deal with it at all. She then got off the bed and walked over to Lucky.

"Come on. Robin's getting your discharge papers" Lucky said to her. He then led her out of the room and to the nurse's desk where Robin was waiting for them.

"Just sign here and you are free you go" Robin said to Elizabeth handing her the pen. She then looked at Lucky. "And you need to sign this" Robin said and then handed Lucky a forum and a pen. Both Elizabeth and Lucky signed what they needed to sign. "Don't worry about work tomorrow or the next couple of days. I will make sure it's all taken care of" Robin told Elizabeth.

"Thank you Robin. Thank you both" Elizabeth told them. Robin gave her a smile.

"Okay let's get you home" Lucky said. Elizabeth just followed him to the elevators. She knew this nightmare was only beginning.


	6. Time and Space

Lucky opened the door to the Spencer house, letting Elizabeth walk in first. It had been so long since they had been three. For a moment Lucky could almost see that scared 14 year old she saved that valentine's night. He knew Elizabeth wasn't that 14 year old girl anymore. And he wasn't that same boy that found her.

"Why don't you go change and I'll make you some tea" Lucky said to her. A little unsure what to say to her right now.

"Okay" Elizabeth told him softly, she then headed up stairs. While Lucky headed into the kitchen.

Lucky knew that all Elizabeth needed was sometime, but he hated how she had become so distant. He was just hoping in time Elizabeth would trust him.

Elizabeth made her way into the bathroom after finding a spare change of clothes she left here. She was glad Lucky didn't toss it. She then closed the door and locked it. She walked in more and stopped when she saw her refection in the mirror from the corner of her eye. She then turned and looked in the mirror fully. She was completely horrified. She brought hand up to her month shaking it all the way up. She the print around his mouth and could remember how the guy had kept his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

She then looked away and saw arms. And how the where bruised up from trying to get away from the guy. She could remember it all and remember how close she was to getting away. She turned away from the mirror she couldn't bear to see herself anymore. She then turned on the on the shower, she just needed to wash it all away and forget. She needed to feel some kind of peace.

After she got undressed she hopped into the shower, letting the hot water just hit her. She ran her hands through her hair just trying to make sure the water washed everything away. She then grabbed the lofa and put soap on it and started to scrub. She wanted to erase it all; she continued till fell to her knees and started crying. She curled herself in a ball and just let herself cry letting the water continue to hit her.

Lucky finished making the tea and brought it out to the living room. When he didn't see Elizabeth, he got a little worried. He put the cup on the coffee table and walked up the stairs and to the second floor. He wanted to make sure everything was okay. When he got up stairs he saw the bathroom door was closed. He walked over to it and tried to turn the door knob, when he found out it was locked.

"Elizabeth is everything okay?" Lucky asked, he just wanted to make sure Liz wasn't doing anything she's regret.

Elizabeth heard the shaking of the door knob followed by Lucky's voice. She knew now she had to get out before Lucky went on cop on her and busted down the door. She slowly stood up and turned off the water.

"Everything's fine" Elizabeth told him in a shaky voice. She then got out of the shower wrapping herself in a towel. She wasn't sure how she was going to face the world now.

"Okay. Your tea's all ready. So when you're ready" Lucky told her, before walking back down stairs.

Elizabeth then heard him walking away. She was glad she didn't have to reply back to him. She wanted just a few more minutes to herself before she went back down stairs.

After a little bit, Elizabeth finally changed into the other clothes she had. She was glad to be in her own clothes. Something she liked yet was comfortable. She then placed the towels with the rest of the dirty ones and then threw her hair up into a bun, before head back and joining Lucky in the living room.

She reached the bottom step and Lucky turned his head. He didn't say anything just pointed to the tea. Elizabeth then walked over and sat down on the couch and picked up the tea and took a sip.

"I asked Audrey to watch the boys a few more days. I knew you most likely didn't want to worry them" Lucky told her, hoping she couldn't say anything like why'd you do that. Instead he just got a look. He took it as a good sign, that he was right to ask Audrey to keep the boys a few more days. "On that note I'm going to make something to eat, would you like anything?" Lucky asked her as he got up and headed for the Kitchen.

"He grabbed me..." Elizabeth said placing the cup on the table. Lucky stopped dead in his tracks. "He grabbed me from behind, I never say him coming" Elizabeth continued. Lucky moved back over to the chair. "I tried to fight him, I tried. All I kept thinking was my boys need me. I won't leave them. And I managed to get away, but he was too fast. He threw me to the ground so hard. And he raped me" Elizabeth said as the tears started to fall. She knew Lucky would want her to tell Mac or a cop at the PCPD, but she wanted Lucky to know first. Lucky then moved over to the couch and wrapped his arms around her. He just let her cry.

"I promise you Liz, this guy won't get away with it." Lucky said. This was a promise he was going to keep. "I will find this guy along with the rest of the station and we will bring him down" He said to her rubbing her arm gently. He wanted her to know she was safe and that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

After a little bit Lucky had noticed the crying had stopped. He looked down and saw Elizabeth had fallen asleep. He decided not to move in case she needed him. He was going to make sure that even if she didn't want him around he was still going to be there. He hated Seeing Elizabeth hurting and wanting to make sure it never happened again.


	7. Take My Hand

Lucky found himself falling asleep himself. So he moved Elizabeth so she was lying down on the couch completely and placed a blanket over her. Lucky then moved over to the chair and got himself as comfy as he could get.

Elizabeth started moving around a bit, Lucky didn't look too much into it, figured she was just moving around. Lucky closed his eyes trying to see if she could get a bit a sleep, but that was interrupted when he heard what sounded like Elizabeth having a nightmare. Lucky quickly opened his eyes and looked over at Elizabeth. He saw she was fighting off a dream.

Lucky moved over to her and gently shook her trying to get her to wake up. "Elizabeth" Lucky said softly yet loud enough to be heard. "Elizabeth, wake up" Lucky said again trying to get Elizabeth to wake up. "Elizabeth you're just having a bad dream" Lucky said trying t wake Elizabeth up.

Elizabeth woke up and just reached for Lucky hugging him and holding on tight like it was the end of the world. She hated feeling like and hating everything that went along with it. She thought after Tom was caught she'd never have to deal with anything like this again.

"Hey it's okay. I got you" Lucky told Elizabeth holding her. He knew how bad the dreams were the first time around, he could only image they'd be worse now. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you"

"Just don't leave me, please" Elizabeth told him as she slowly pulled back.

"I won't. I will stay right here" Lucky told her. He then moved so he was sitting next to her on the couch. He then gestured Elizabeth to rest her head on his lap. He wanted her to get some rest even if he didn't. Elizabeth moved so her head was in Lucky's lap and closed her eyes trying to get some more sleep. Lucky then started play with her hair hoping it might calm her down. "I will always be there" Lucky told Elizabeth. He then looked down and saw she was asleep again. He didn't want to fall asleep in case she woke up again.

Hours later Lucky was woken up by a bright light shine right on him. She slowly opened his eyes to see the sun beaming right on him. He then looked to see if Elizabeth was still asleep. When he didn't see her there, he got a little worried.

"Elizabeth" Lucky said as he got up. He then heard a noise come from the kitchen. He walked into the Kitchen and saw Liz making more of a mess then Cam and Jake could ever do in their young years. "Elizabeth what are you doing?"

"I had to do something" Elizabeth explaining what she was doing what she was doing. She felt as if she didn't keep herself busy she'd think about what happened and she'd like it control her life. She didn't want that.

"Elizabeth you don't have to do anything." Lucky told her walking closer to her. "You're here to just relax and not worry about anything"

"But that is it. If I can't do something I'll think about it Lucky. And I'll start on the what ifs and the worries and I'll let it destroy me" Elizabeth told him trying to get him to see why she was in the need to keep herself busy.

"Okay" Lucky said seeing what she was meaning. That was the last thing he wanted too. "How about you go get dressed? I need to get work soon and you need to make a statement" Lucky told her. He knew it was the last thing she would want to do, but it was the rules and he promised Robin.

"I will only talk to Mac" Elizabeth said. After being married to a cop, she had gotten to know the PCPD guys, but she only felt she could tell Mac and Lucky. She knew them the longest and knew they'd find the guy.

"Okay, I will make sure Mac is there" Lucky said. He was glad Elizabeth wasn't saying no. But he knew soon or later the denial would kick in and Elizabeth would start acting as if it never happened. And they'd be back to where they were when they were teenagers, but at least there was a good chance if the guy is caught he'd end up in jail.

"You know I hate this, but I know its right" Elizabeth told him. She then headed pasted him and up stairs to change. Once Elizabeth was gone, Lucky walked over and started to clean up Elizabeth's mess.

After he got the mess clean up Lucky headed upstairs to change and get ready for work himself. He knew Mac wasn't going to be happy with him, but what could he do. He rather be Elizabeth's friend then a cop. Once Lucky had gotten dressed and ready he headed back down stairs where Elizabeth was waiting for him. The two just got in the car and headed off to the station.

Once they got to the Station Lucky followed Liz into the investigation room. He didn't see Mac around so he closed the door and turned back to Liz.

"I'm going to go find Mac. I will be right back" Lucky told her. He felt like he was acting as if she was a child, but he didn't want her to think he was just going to leave her or go back on his promise and he didn't want her to get scared and leave.

"Okay" Elizabeth him, she then looked down at the table and sat down as Lucky left. She knew she had to be strong, that in the end this was all worth the pain and the fear.

Lucky walked out into the station and say Mac entering from the other side. He then walked over to Mac.

"Mac can I talk to you for a minute" Lucky ask him, trying to get him away from everyone to let him know what's going on.

"Lucky I'm bus can it wait?" Mac asked him looking up from the papers he had.

"Not really." Lucky told him. He didn't want Elizabeth waiting around long enough so she could run off.

"Okay what is it Lucky" Mac said handing the paper back to the officer who then left to place it on his desk.

"It's Elizabeth" Lucky told him, he then moved out of the way to show him Elizabeth in the investigation room. Mac looked at Elizabeth and then at Lucky a big confused.

"She was the reason I had to leave work earlier last night." Lucky told him. Mac still slightly didn't understanding what he was getting out. "I found her at the park, when I was walking. She was raped Mac"

"What?" Mac said not really believing it. He couldn't understand why someone would want to hurt Elizabeth.

"Yeah, She only wants to talk to you" Lucky told him. He had made that promise and he was going to keep it.

"Okay, I'll talk to her." Mac said. Lucky and Elizabeth had always been good people, even though Lucky had that slip up, Mac still believed Lucky was good and deserved the his job.

"I just want to fill you in first" Lucky told him. He wanted to Mac knew what Lucky knew so he didn't ask Elizabeth. "When I first found her she didn't want to admit to it, but after a bit she finally agreed to go to the hospital. Robin took care of her. Robin was going to call you, but I asked her to wait so I could bring her in. So she's here now to give her statement"

"Okay. Good. The sooner we can ID this guy the soon we can give Elizabeth peace of mind" Mac told him.

"I want in on this case Mac." Lucky told him. Lucky wanted to bring this guy down more than he wanted to bring down Jason.

"You know the rules Lucky" Mac told him. He wanted to let Lucky in, but Lucky was far too close to the case.

"Don't tell me the damn rules. I want in. I want to be able to help nail this guy" Lucky told him. He wanted to see this guy go down the way Tom never did.

"Lucky I'm sorry I…" Mac started to say before he was cut off by a loud crashing sound. Mac and Lucky both looked in the direction it came from and saw Elizabeth ready to fall. They both quickly ran to the investigation room. Lucky getting there just in time to caught Elizabeth before she feel. "Some get an ambulance here now" Mac yelled and then kneeled down next to Lucky.

"Elizabeth" Lucky said worried sick. He held her in his arms. He didn't want to let go of her. He was so afraid of what could happen.


	8. We Are Here For You

Elizabeth slowly started to open her eyes. As things started to get clearer she saw Robin with a chart in her hand. Robin the noticed Elizabeth was wake.

"Hey it's okay. You fainted and you're in the hospital" Robin told her, not wanting her to freak out

"Lucky?" Elizabeth said starting to get scared a little when she didn't see him.

"He's outside with Mac. It took Patrick, Epiphany and Mac to keep him out of this room." Robin told her with a laugh. She knew Lucky didn't want to leave Elizabeth, but the hospital had rules too. "I'll go get him" Robin said. She then walked outside and told them Elizabeth had woken up. Without even asking or being told Lucky just went into the room.

"Hey, you" Lucky said walking over to Elizabeth's side. "You had me so worried"

"I'm sorry" Elizabeth told him starting to tear up a bit.

"It's okay. Your okay now and that's all that matters" Lucky told her. He glad she was okay.

"I don't know what happened. I was sitting there and everything came back. I started to panic. I just…. I'm sorry" Elizabeth told and started to cry. She had felt like she had failed him.

"It's okay Elizabeth. No one blames you. We were all just worried, but it's okay now" Lucky told her. He then started to play with her hair to calm her down.

"Can you bring in Mac" Elizabeth said. She knew she still had to tell Mac what happened. "If I don't tell him now I never will"

"Okay. I'll get him" Lucky said to her. He then got up and walked out the door. "Mac Elizabeth wants to see you. She's afraid you mad at her for interrupting the station" Lucky said. He knew only Robin knew what really happened and he wasn't sure if she wanted anyone else to know.

"Okay let's go" Mac said. Lucky and Mac then walked into the room and closed the door. Patrick Gave Robin a look before she headed off. Mac then walked over to Elizabeth and Lucky walked over to the other side. "Okay so you know the drill and we will do this the way you want to do it. I don't want you worrying about anything. Because I will make sure the department finds this guy." Mac told her. As he set up the recorder to make sure he got all her statement.

Elizabeth looked at Mac, she didn't want to tell him but she knew she had to. She then looked at Lucky who was sitting next to her holding her hand. She was slightly afraid of what he might do once he heard the whole truth.

"Whenever you're ready" Mac told Elizabeth. He didn't want to rush her.

"I was just walking through the park. Robin had made a joke about me reading a good book when I got home because they boys were with Audrey and I had the night off." Elizabeth started to tell him. "So I decided to walk home through the park to just do something different. I ended up stopping to look at the stars. The park has always been the best place to see the stars. " Elizabeth said rambling on to try and stay away from what happen even if she knew it was right to tell. "That's when I closed my eyes. To calm and relax myself. When I started to open my eyes, he grabbed me. I didn't even see him coming."

Lucky sat there trying so hard to keep quiet. He could tell Elizabeth blamed herself. Just hearing her say everything sent a chill and rage through him.

"I tried to escape. I kept thinking about my boys and how they needed me. And I managed to escape for a second, but he was too fast. I didn't get a chance to run. He grabbed me and threw me to the ground. I hit the ground so hard; it just knocked the wind out of me. I couldn't even move. I felt as if I was paralyzed. I didn't know what he was going to do. I didn't know if she was going to kill me or leave me for dead." Elizabeth explains to him. It was getting harder for her to explain.

"It's okay Elizabeth take your time" Mac told her. He wanted to make sure she did this in the best way for her.

"I then heard sounds of a belt buckle moving around. I really didn't know for sure, I just knew what came next. He then ripped my pants and I don't know if he meant to or not, but he ended up scratching me. He then got on top of me" Elizabeth told him the tears started falling down her cheeks. Lucky started to open his month but Mac stopped him. "Even thought I was dark I could see his head. He had a mask on with eye holes and a month hole. He then placed his index figure on my lips and said shh. No he mouthed it. He then placed his entire hand on my mouth and pressed down. His hand was so cold. I tried to scream, but hand muffled the sound. He raped me. He raped" Elizabeth said and then started really crying. Lucky so badly wanted to wrap his arms around her, but he wanted to find this guy just as bad. "And he walked away like nothing happened."

"It will be okay" Mac told her. He then stopped the tape recorder. "I know that was hard for you, but believe me it will all be worth it when we find this guy." Mac told her trying to re a sure her. "And we will find this guy even if I have to put the whole team on it." Mac told her. He then gave her a smile before heading on his way.

"I'm going to go check on the boys" Lucky told Elizabeth, she just gave a little shake of her head and Lucky headed out the door. Just as he was turning the corner Robin appeared. "Robin, I have to go make a phone call, can you stay with Elizabeth?" Lucky asked her.

"Yeah sure" Robin told him. She then headed off to Elizabeth room.

Lucky then headed off to the stair exit. When he found it he opened the door and stated walking up the stairs trying to get to the roof as fast as he could. When he reached the roof he walked onto it, and made sure the door was closed behind me. He then walked to the side and all he could think about was what Elizabeth had just told Mac. He couldn't get the thoughts of what happened out of his head. He then turned around and with all his might just slammed his firs right into the wall. Before finding himself sliding down it and just crying. Just the thought of Elizabeth hurting hurt him. Elizabeth and the boys had become everything to him and he knew he'd die before he let anything happened to any of them. He now had failed Elizabeth.


	9. From Where You Are

Lucky finally pulled himself together and started to head back to Elizabeth's room. He wanted to be strong for Elizabeth. He knew getting mad and punching the walls wouldn't help her any more then walking way would. Lucky got back to the floor Elizabeth on and started walked to Elizabeth room, when Robin stopped him.

"Were have you been?" Robin asked him. She thought he had just gone to make a phone call.

"I needed to think" Lucky told her being vague. "Why aren't you with Elizabeth?" Lucky asked her.

"Patrick needed me for a case, so Lainey's with her. Elizabeth fell asleep last time I checked on her" Robin said to him. She then noticed his hand. "What did you do?" She asked reached up for his hand.

"I punched a wall" Lucky answered her.

"How about we talk and get this cleaned up" Robin said. She then led him to a room. "Now sit" Robin said and then closed the door.

"Robin's its fine" Lucky said he wanted to get back to Elizabeth.

"What are you going to tell Elizabeth when she asked?" Robin asked him. Lucky then sat down and placed his hand on the table. "It will only take a few minutes and then you can give it back to Elizabeth" Robin told him as she got everything she needed.

"She told Mac what happened. And it took everything I had not to go out and find this guy myself" Lucky told Robin as she sat down and started working on fixing up Lucky's hand.

"I'm sure that was hard, but you know Mac will do everything he can to find this guy" Robin told him, knowing it wouldn't change his mind.

"I couldn't stay there. I wanted to be with her, Robin I did, but my anger was getting the best of me. I just happen to use my fist instead" Lucky explained to her.

"You know it will get easier. Just let Liz know you are there for her and thing will get better. And make sure you give it time" Robin told and then started to wrap his hand.

"I hope so Robin." Lucky told her. "Thank you for all you've done. I know this must be hard keeping it from Patrick. But Elizabeth and I thank you"

"I'm just respecting Elizabeth's wishes. If she wants this without anyone knowing, then no one will hear it from me" Robin told him as she finished up.

"Well thank you" Lucky told her. He then got up and looked at his hand. He knew that he was going to have to tell Elizabeth when she saw it.

"How about I walk you back, I need to grab Elizabeth's chart and update it" Robin told him, giving him a smile.

"I'd like that" Lucky told her. He was glad to have someone to talk to about Elizabeth. They then started for the nurse's desk.

"I don't know where the time has gone, but I'm sorry we haven't really kept in touch" Robin said as they were walking.

"It's okay, lives change. But you're back in Port Charles and you have a family and I have mine. We'll find time" Lucky told her. They then got to the nurses desk.

"Yeah. Let me go grab her chart" Robin said she then walked behind it and grabbed Elizabeth chart, but was stopped by someone needing her attention.

"Excuse me but I'm looking for doctor Quartermaine" The guy said to Robin.

"She should be in her office. If you go all the way down this hall and to your left her door is right there" Robin told him pointing out the way.

"Thank you" He told her and then walked in the direction he was told. Robin then headed back over to Lucky.

"Sorry something was looking for Monica" Robin told him.

"It's okay" Lucky said they then started walking to Elizabeth room. They were getting closer, when they heard Elizabeth screaming. Lucky ran into the room. Lainey was trying to calm her down, but Elizabeth wasn't calming down. Lucky ran over to her Elizabeth and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, I'm here now"

"What happened?" Robin asked Lainey.

"She was sleep and then she started to seem uneasy so I was seeing his I could wake her. Before I could she woke up screaming" Lainey told her. They then looked over at Lucky and aw he was able to calm her down. "Do I want to know?"

"It's for Elizabeth to tell you" Robin told her. Lucky then gave Robin a look and Robin knew that meant get Lainey out. So Robin led Lainey out of the room.

"Elizabeth what happened?" Lucky asked her pulling away and looking at her.

"He was so real lucky. It was like it happened all over again" Elizabeth told. She hated feeling like this. She hated when she was the one that felt helpless and couldn't do anything.

"Hey it's okay now" Lucky said and then pulled her into another hug. "I'm here now and I won't let anything happened to you.


	10. Three Months and I’m still Sober

Elizabeth stood in her Kitchen as if something was going to do itself. It wasn't like she had kids around; in fact it had been a month since she last saw her boys. As far as anyone knew Elizabeth was spending her month at a spa. She had called Audrey over the month checking in to see how the boys where doing. She knew if she didn't Audrey would know something was up and ask questions. And the last thing Elizabeth wanted was to asked questions.

Elizabeth then heard a knock on the door; she figured it was the post man or something. She walked over to the door and opened it to find Lucky standing there with a bag from Kelly's and Coffee. She let him in and then closed the door.

"You know you don't have to do this?" Lucky told her as they walked into the Kitchen.

"If I want my life back I do" Elizabeth replied as we got plates for them.

"No one is expecting you home. She can stay away a little while longer" Lucky told her. He then started to take the food out of the bag.

"Lucky, I know you care and I thank you. But there is still no word on who this guy was. And I stay hidden in my house forever then I'm letting him win and letting him get power over me. I don't want that. I want my life back the way it used to me" Elizabeth explained to him as she got forks and knifes for them. There was also the fact she needed to keep her mind from going to the one place she never wanted to be.

"Okay, I'm still looking for updates from Mac and the guys, but if you need anything you know I'm just a phone call away" Lucky told her and then they both sat down.

"I know" Elizabeth said to him. "Can you pick up the boys? I just can't see them yet. I want to and they are most likely wondering where I am, but I can't right now" Elizabeth said to him. It was more she didn't want to see them till the sinking feeling in her gut wasn't a truth she was need to overcome.

"Yeah sure" Lucky told her. He knew something was off, but didn't want to say anything. He knew if Elizabeth wanted to talk to him he was there with a listening ear. He just hoped that she'd take the listening ear and didn't pull away.

It had been a long month. He thought they were finally getting to a place where Elizabeth could trust him after she was released from the hospital. She was talking to him and things seem to be going good. He really that she was letting him be that person he was when they were teenagers, her hero. But the last week he felt as if she was pulling away from him. That she wasn't fully trusting him. He wasn't sure if her that was pulling away, or if it was because they were getting back to where they used to be and Elizabeth didn't want to feel that hurt he caused her with the pills and Maxie. He was just hoping option B wasn't the answer. And hoping Option A was and she would open on to him again.

"Thanks. It's hard being away from them, but I can't have them seeing me like this. And I know they love you and it's better for a while if it's like this." Elizabeth said. It killed her deep inside to be away from her kids for so long. If she didn't call and check in on them and get that goodnight from Cameron she would have gone crazy. She was just hoping things would work out and she could hold her sons in her arms again.

"Elizabeth you don't have to understand" Lucky told her. He was hoping that Elizabeth would see he was on her side and was there for her.

"Okay" Elizabeth said and then slowly got up. "I need to get going. I'm going to be late" She told him and then hurried on her way to get herself ready for her first day back at work.

Before Lucky could say anything she was already out of the kitchen. He was a bit confused and wasn't sure what was going on, but he was hoping Elizabeth wasn't going to bottle it all up. He looked down at the plates knowing he was the ones that was going to have to clean them. Notice Elizabeth didn't even eat anything.

Elizabeth walked into the hospital's front doors and just walked straight to the locker room. She wasn't going to let anyone stop her. She just needed a moment to herself. I moment that didn't include are you sure you should be doing this? Or are you okay? Because she knew the answer, she was so far from okay, but she knew if she worked then she'd be okay.

She got to the locker room and just walked over to the couch and sat down. She then leaned over and put her hands to her head. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up before someone asked her or found out the truth. She was just hoping it wasn't Lucky. The last thing she wanted was for Lucky to find out what she so desperately needed to be untrue.

Just then Elizabeth heard the door open and she quickly looked up jumping a bit. She saw Matt standing in the door way. She let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but the last month had her scared. She knew she was safe at the hospital, but not knowing who the guy was just really made her jump at every little noise.

"It's okay. I'm just going to my locker" Matt told her because heading over to where his locker was.

"I'm sorry, I was in my own world and the noise startled me. " Elizabeth told him. It was half true. So at least she wasn't fully lying to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be at a spa relaxing?" Matt asked her. He wasn't one to listen to what was said around the hospital, but it was common knowledge to the staff that she was gone.

"I came back a few days early. You can only relax for so long" Elizabeth told him. She was so glad that was what was going around. She would hate it if there were whispers of what happened. She knew that she wouldn't be able to come back if there were.

"Well seem to me you need to spend some more time relaxing" Matt told her. Knew could tell just by her jumping when he first come in, she wasn't as relaxed as she should be.

"Well I'm back at work. It's stress full and I have two kid…" Elizabeth started to tell him. Jus the word kids made her sick to her stomach. She knew she had to know or it was going to eat her alive.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked her noticing she stopped mid sentence. And there is was that painful sentence Elizabeth never wanted to hear.

"I'm fine. I just don't think my breakfast agrees with me today" Elizabeth said. She then got up from the couch and headed over to her own locker. As soon as she got it open she leaned her head against the door and tried so hard to pull herself together. She just wasn't sure how she was going to be able to.


	11. Eyes On You

Elizabeth stood at the nurse desk. One hand was on the edge of the desk. The other was holding opened a chart she was staring blankly at. She really thought she was ready to go back to work, but just standing there, Elizabeth felt as if her stomach was in her throat. It help matters that she felt sick to her stomach ever 5 minutes. She thought maybe working would keep her mind off everything, but she had been standing there for who knows how long and all she could think about was if people were going to ask her if she was okay. If she needed help. She just didn't want that, she wanted for things to go back to the way they were.

"Elizabeth can I have the chart" A voice from behind Elizabeth said. Elizabeth once again jumped. She turned around to see Patrick standing there.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, not really sure what Patrick said the first time around.

"The chart, you were staring at. Can I have it?" Patrick asked her. He was tempted to ask her if she was okay, but he wasn't sure if she could snap at him or not.

"Yeah, sorry" Elizabeth said. She then closed the chart and handed it to Patrick.

"Since you seem to be falling asleep, I'm going to warn you. We have a new doctor on staff. He's been here a few weeks. And if I can startle you like that, I'd hate to see what happen if he did" Patrick told her. He wasn't always the best when it came to understanding women. He got in enough fights with Robin, but he did know that going to a spa is supposed to relax you and to him Elizabeth seemed anything but relaxed.

"Thank you" Elizabeth told him, thanking him for the warning.

"Are you sure you want to come back to work?" Patrick asked her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I missed this place to much. The spa was great, but you can't stay away from work forever." Elizabeth told him. "I should go update Mr. Young chart.

"Elizabeth" Patrick said, stopping him from leaving the nurses desk.

"Yes" Elizabeth replied to him.

"Mr. Young went home three hours ago. I put his chart down to be filed away, since he was released' Patrick said to her. She was now starting to worry her.

"Right… sorry. I don't know where my mind is" Elizabeth told him. She did know, she just didn't want anyone else to know.

"I don't care who his is. Tell Dr. Drake to stay far away from my patients." Elizabeth and Patrick heard. The both looked and saw the new doctor walking up to the nurse's desk.

"Why don't you tell him yourself" Patrick said to him.

"Okay, stay away from my patients. You and your little girlfriend or wife. Whatever you two are these days." He said to Patrick.

"Maybe if you weren't trying to kill your patients we'd leave them alone" Patrick snapped back at him

"I'm going to go find something to do" Elizabeth said not wanting to be in the middle of the fight. She then started past Patrick, before finding herself stopping and getting a bit light headed. Patrick quickly noticed this, as did the other doctor and rushed over to her.

"Elizabeth" Patrick said to him. Place his hand gently on her back to make sure she didn't fall over.

"Are you okay?" The other doctor asked.

"You stay far away from her" Patrick said. He was pulling a protective friend mode now. After spending so much time with the staff at General Hospital, Patrick had started protecting most of the staff from anyone who dare tampered with the order of things.

"I'm fine" Elizabeth said, shaking off the feeling. She more or less needed to be fine. She wasn't going to let herself not be fine. She then moved away from Patrick. "Thank you, but I'm fine" Elizabeth said looking at Patrick, but meaning it to both. The new doctor headed back to his work, Patrick on the other hand stayed with Elizabeth.

"Are you sure? Because you looked as if you were about to faint" Patrick asked her. He was really starting to worry about him. They had become friends over the last couple of years and more so since Robin and him had Emma and had gotten married.

"You know I just went over this with your brother. I didn't really eat breakfast. It just not agreeing with me today, plus my boys and now getting back to work. It's stressing me out again." Elizabeth said to him. She hated how she was using her kids as an excuse, but she still wasn't ready for the world to know.

"Well I think you should go down to the café and grad something to eat. You don't look so good. And I care about you Elizabeth, I don't want to see you make yourself sick" Patrick told her. He wanted her to know he was here, if she needed him.

"You know that just sounds like a good idea. I have to find Robin any ways." Elizabeth told him. It was more she needed Robin to talk to, because she knew she couldn't tell Lucky.

"Well I can page Robin. So how about I page her and tell her to meet you in the café?" Patrick offered her. Hoping it might get her to go and eat something.

"Okay. Only because I'm sure you won't drop it till I do" Elizabeth him, giving in.

"Nope I won't. I need my top surgical nurse to be on her A game" Patrick told her, giving her a small smile.

"Don't worry I will be. You have nothing to fear" Elizabeth told him. It was more she had something to fear.

"Okay good. Now go" Patrick told her. She then gave him a small smile and headed over her way to the café, as Patrick walked back to the nurse desk.

As Elizabeth walked past the nurse desk, she could get past the feeling she had eye watching her. And not just any eyes, but the eyes that she knew she'd never be able to forget if she saw them. The eyes she fears most. She got a chill through her body, fearing if she didn't walk fast enough or turned back he'd catch her. She just continued to walk, hoping just maybe the feeling of those eyes on her would go away. That she'd once again be safe.


	12. Truth Be Told

Lucky walked into the station. H hated that he could help out with Elizabeth's case, but he knew at least he could at least help her out. Only now it seemed as if she was pulling away from him again. Lucky walked over to his desk and sat down. He was hoping maybe there would be something good happening to today. He just needed a little distraction from everything that was going on. He just didn't want to be that person who called Elizabeth ever hour asking if she was doing okay. He knew that would drive her crazy and he knew he had to let her come to him.

"Spencer. I need you in my office now" Mac yelled from the hall way. Lucky got up and walked to Mac's office. "Close the door" Mac told him and Lucky did just that.

"What's up?" Lucky asked him. Wondering what this was about. He was hoping that Mac had some news.

"I wish I could give you good news, but we are still coming up empty" Mac started out telling Lucky.

"It's okay Mac. You will be able to find something. Elizabeth and I both trust this department will find this guy" Lucky told him. Trying so hard not to say if you let me on the case I can find him faster.

"I know you want to be on the case Lucky, but you know the rules" Mac told him. Mac knew if he was in Lucky's shoes he want to be on the case and find the person just as bad, if not more.

"I know, you've told me in more ways than one" Lucky told him, still frustrated about the whole thing.

"But we doing everything we can" Mac told him. It had been a long time since Mac and Lucky saw eye and eye and got along. "How's Elizabeth been doing?"

"So good as she can be. She hasn't really been talking to me." Lucy told Mac. These were some of the time he had Nikolas to talk to, to help figure out what to do next so Elizabeth knew Lucky where there for her.

"You know you just got to give her time. She'll be herself and talking to you in no time." Mac told him trying to re a sure him best he could. He had known Elizabeth very well. After all she was once married to Lucky and she's friends with Robin. He just hoped thanks got easier for her.

"Yeah I hope so" Lucky said.

Elizabeth sat at a table in the café far away from everyone. She was hoping to get some alone time before Robin show up, if Robin showed up. She just need some time to just try and think everything out. She now knew the guy who grabbed her was here in Port Charles and he has seen her. She just wasn't sure what to do now. She wasn't sure if she should tell Lucky. She figured if she did, would he lock her up in her house so he couldn't find her. Or did she not tell and hoping maybe she could get him to reveal himself and get caught. She just didn't want it all coming down on her so it ends up bad in the end.

Elizabeth stared at the piece of bread on her plate. She started picking it a part trying to figure out if she wanted to eat it or just make it seem like she was eating it, so no one asked her question of have you eaten at all today. Elizabeth then heard the sound of Robin's voice. She looked up and saw Robin getting herself a cup of coffee. Elizabeth then stuck a piece of the bread in her month as Robin walked over. Hoping Robin would think she was actually eating.

"Hey you" Robin said as she put her coffee down on the table and the sat down in the seat across from Elizabeth. "Patrick told me you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, but it was silly. Now that I think about it" Elizabeth told her. She knew it wasn't, but it was easier then telling Robin the truth.

"You know nothing you say is silly." Robin told her. Her then extended her hand and placed it on Elizabeth. "Elizabeth you know you can talk to me. As a friend or your doctor. Either way whatever you say will stay between us. I won't even tell Lucky if you don't want me to" Robin told her, hoping it might give her enough to open up.

"As many times as you say that, I still don't hear it" Elizabeth told her honestly. She did want to tell them, but she just didn't want to admit it. "I swear I don't know where I'd be without you and Lucky right now. And I'm just treating the two of you horrible."

"Elizabeth you don't have to say sorry, or anything of the sort. Lucky and I may know the truth, but it doesn't mean we know what you are going through. So, I can't say for Lucky but I'm sure he'd agree, you can treat us as bad as you want or need. Elizabeth we are here for you, no matter what you want or need" Robin told her, hoping she'd understand it.

"Do you think we could go somewhere else? I just don't want to be around so many people" Elizabeth said to her.

"Yeah of course. " Robin told her. She then pulled back her hand and got up from her chair, as did Elizabeth. "The lounge it empty"

"That sounds good" Elizabeth told her. They then started on their way out of the café. Robin threw out her coffee and Elizabeth threw out her bread before they walked out of the café and to the staff lounge.

They walked into the lounge and Elizabeth sat down at the table and Robin double checked to make sure no one was around. She knew Elizabeth wanted to be alone and if someone was around then it ruined it. When Robin checked and cleared it, she walked over to the table and sat down.

"You said you won't tell Lucky right?" Elizabeth said to her. She was so afraid things would be different if Lucky knew. And she knew she'd Lucky more than ever after she tells him the guy is in Port Charles.

"Yeah. Whatever you tell me is between you and me" Robin told her. Unknowing to both of them Patrick was just getting out of the shower and heading to his locker.

"The last couple of days I haven't been feeling like myself" Elizabeth told her. She got up and just kind of moved around. She wasn't sure how she was going to say this out loud. She wasn't sure if she was going to still believe it if she did.

Patrick heard the voices and stayed quiet, not sure if they knew he was there and not wanting to surprise them. He didn't think they did and figure it be bad if they did find out.

"Okay" Robin said trying to figure out where she was going with this. She figured Elizabeth was just going into saying something about trying to find her way back from the attack.

"Robin" Elizabeth said and turned to face her. "I think…. I think I might be pregnant." Elizabeth told her, she still didn't want to believe it. It was just all the signs where there.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked her. She could tell just by the tone of her voice that it wasn't a good thing.

"All the signs are there Robin. I'm just really scared" Elizabeth told her, trying so hard not to cry.

"Hey it will be okay" Robin told her getting up and moving closer to her. "We will make sure you know for sure. And then we will… or you can go from there."

"And it gets worse" Elizabeth told her.

"How so?" Robin asked her afraid to ask and more afraid to get the answer.

"He's here Robin." Elizabeth told her. Knowing Robin would know what she went when she just said he. "I don't know how he is, but I know he's here. He's in port Charles."

"No this is good Elizabeth" Robin told her. She kind of figure Elizabeth wouldn't get it at first because of everything that's happened. "You need to tell Mac and Lucky. Because if he's in Port Charles, it means he's more likely to try and hurt you again, but this time they can catch him before he hurts you"

"But I don't know who he is. I never saw his face Robin. I don't think I could pick him out from a crowd" Elizabeth told him, trying to show Robin the flaw in her plan.

"But there has to be something you remember about him" Robin said to her, hoping something might help them.

"He was strong, and didn't mind hurting me. Robin there is nothing and he's now here taunting me. He's basically rubbing in my face, hey I raped you and you can't stop me. How can we stop him from doing it again when I don't know who he is? Or have any way to say it was…." Elizabeth started to say and then stopped.

"What is Elizabeth?" Robin asked her noticing how she stopped.

"His eyes…I could see his eyes. They were so beautiful, but used for hate." Elizabeth told Robin. She then walked away a bit and then turned back to face Robin. "If I ever saw those eyes again, I would know."

"So why don't we go tell Lucky and Mac?" Robin suggested it.

"I guess we should. I don't want Lucky having this place swarming with police. I can't handle question" Elizabeth told her.

"Don't worry; Mac will make sure Lucky doesn't go overboard. Plus you have me? And you have Patrick. After all he did save you from the new doctor who was trying to help you. So I think if anyone tried to hurt you no matter what the reason he'd step in." Robin said giving her a smile.

"Thank you. I'm putting so much on you and you're lying to Patrick… or rather keeping it from Patrick. I know I shouldn't, but I thank you for letting me." Elizabeth told Robin. She really was grateful for Robin's support.

"I made a promise to Lucky, I love Patrick, but I'm not going to break it." Robin told her. She didn't want to be known as someone who broke promises just because some she loved would be hurt for her keeping it.

"Well I thank you." Elizabeth told her.

"How about we head over to the station and try and catch Mac and Lucky before the head off to show like they are doing work." Robin said with a laugh hoping maybe to get Elizabeth to laugh, but no such luck.

"Yeah, and before I lose the nerve" Elizabeth said. Robin then nodded her head and the two headed off.

Patrick stood there completely shocked. He now could understand everything. Why Elizabeth was gone so long. Why she was on edge. Why she about to faint. Why Robin was working with a certain patient that wasn't even in the hospital. Patrick now understood it all. Surprising he wasn't mad at Robin for keeping him in the dark, because understood that the promise Robin had made was for a good reason and not to keep everyone in the dark.

Once Patrick was sure Robin and Elizabeth was gone, he got dressed. He just knew he couldn't let them know he knew. But he was going to make sure if the SOB was in Port Charles he was going to protect Elizabeth. She was a good friend and he owned it to her to make sure she was at least safe at her own work. Robin was right; Elizabeth did have him and Robin. Patrick then locked up his locker and headed to the day care to pick up Emma and head home.


	13. Secrets And Lies

Elizabeth and Robin made their way into the PCPD. Elizabeth stayed behind while Robin went to find Mac. Acting as it was more Robin needed to see Mac and Elizabeth just came along with the ride. She sat in the chairs, hoping maybe Mac had more to tell then she did. She so badly wanted this all to be over, to go back to her life.

He stood in the back, with the shadows. Not wanting to be seen. He watched her, enjoying the fear that came off her body in waves. He just wished he could see the look on her face when they meet face to face. He just knew he had to wait till they were alone. He didn't need anyone stopping him from his pan. He watched as Robin walked back over to Elizabeth and pulled out his phone.

"She knows, and we are going to do something about that" He said into the phone. He then hung up and quickly faded away into the shadows.

"Mac and Lucky just left" Robin told Elizabeth. She got up and looked at Robin. "So we can wait for them to come back. Or go back to the hospital?" She said to Elizabeth giving her the options.

"I think we should go back. I knew Epiphany won't be happy if we both miss our shifts" Elizabeth told her.

"But I think She won't be mad" Robin said to her. Robin knew Epiphany was there that night Elizabeth came in with Lucky. And she understood how Elizabeth was at the 'Spa'.

"I just think we should go back" Elizabeth said.

"Okay lets go" Robin said and the head out of the PCPD and back to the hospital.

They got back to the Hospital and Elizabeth right away started working again. Robin was worried for her friend. She knew this had to be really hard on Elizabeth and she was acting as if everything was normal. Or trying to by throwing herself into her work. She just hoped this nightmare for her would be over soon.

"You really need to stop calling me okay" a voice came from the other said of the nurse desk. Robin and Elizabeth looked up to see the new doctor walking behind the nurse's desk and putting his phone away. "Why hello ladies"

"Just because Patrick's not here doesn't mean you can be a royal pain" Robin said. She didn't like the guy from the start.

"I try being nice and you jump down my throat. Well at least your co-worker isn't that rude" He said to Robin. He then looked at Elizabeth who was once again throwing herself into her work. She really didn't want to deal with this. She looked up at him.

"I'd dealt with guys like you. Who think they are god's gift to women and medicine. Well guess what you're not. In fact chances are you are going to end up alone and bitter if you keep this up, because you'll never know true happiness. And you know what I won't even care because I have three amazing guys in my life and I wouldn't trade it for the world. So next time you try hitting on someone in this hospital. Make sure she's not married, taken nor has kids, because you won't get any where" Elizabeth snapped at him. She then picked up a few charts and turned fully around and looked at him. "Now excuse me, I have really work do, and since I'm not a doctor I can't stand around doing nothing." Elizabeth said and then turned away and walked away. After she left she hoped Robin didn't take it personally.

"Ouch, what's she got stuck up her ass?" He asked. Not really asking anyone around.

"Funny I could ask the same about you" Robin said. She then headed on her way as well.

The new doctor then started to look as if he was doing work, before his phone went off. He then pulled it out and answered it. "Understood" He said, He then hung up and put it away before heading off somewhere.

Elizabeth closed the door and put the chat in the slot on the door and then started on her way back to the nurse's desk. She knew she only had an hour or so left on her shift. After she could go home and just try and relax.

"Elizabeth right?" The new doctor say coming out from behind a door. Elizabeth jump and stopped. He had scared her half to death. And something about him didn't ring right with her.

"Yes. And you're the doctor who thinks he god's gift to everything" Elizabeth said to him coldly.

"Funny thing about that… I really didn't like being called out in front of everyone like that" He said to her, with a bit of cold and bitterness in his voice. Elizabeth was starting to find herself a bit scared. She then tried to get around him. But he just stopped her and moved her back in front of him. "You're not getting away from me that easy."

"Look if you want and I'm sorry I'm not going to give you one. You just need a thinker skin to work in this hospital" Elizabeth told him. She spoke what was on her mind and wasn't about to change just to say sorry because she hurt his feelings.

"Aren't you cute" He said with a laugh. He then moved a bit closer to him. "I'm going to warn you once. Don't let what happen at the nurse desk happen again." He said to him. Elizabeth felt as if her stomach was in her throat. She knew she couldn't panic, because it's send up red flags and that last thing she wanted was anyone to know the truth and treat her differently. "You understand me?"

"I think she'd understand you if you didn't look like you were going to hurt her" A voice said from behind Elizabeth. She looked over her shoulder and saw Matt walked up to them. The new doctor then backed away slightly.

"This is behind Elizabeth and I. You have no part in this" He said to Matt.

"Well it really doesn't look like she wants any part in this. So how about you leave Elizabeth along and go do some work? Or are you incapable of that?" Matt said to him. Elizabeth just kept her mouth shut.

"This isn't over" He said to her, before walking away.

"I think it is" Matt said. He then watched him walk away before turned to Elizabeth. "You okay?" Matt asked her.

"He's a jerk. If I let him get to me, then it be pointless. It was upset because I called him out in front of the nurses." Elizabeth explained to him. She slightly wondered if there was more to the story.

"Well he's gone now and hopefully going to stay away from him he if knows what's best" Matt told her.

"Yeah... Thank you" Elizabeth told him. She wondered why Matt was being nice to her. She just hoped that Robin hadn't slipped to Patrick and he didn't tell Matt. The last thing she needed was to be the newest rumor on the grape vine.

"I have to go, but Robin is looking for you. She's in the locker room" Matt told her. He then headed off to check on his patient. Elizabeth started to end to the locker room.

He stayed in the corner hidden away from everyone. Watching as she walked away. Knowing that one day they would meet again and it would be a bittersweet reunion and nothing would keep them apart. He just knew he had to pick the best moment. He wasn't about to give himself up yet. Not till he and Elizabeth meet face to face.


	14. The Missing

Robin walked over to the nurses desk to find Matt standing there updating a chart of one of his patients. Robin wondered what she didn't see Elizabeth around, hoping the new Doctor wasn't being too much of a jerk to scare he away. Robin turned and faced Matt.

"Matt have you see Elizabeth?" Robin asked him. He turned around and looked at Robin confused.

"Like five minutes ago. I told her you wanted to meet her in the locker room." Matt told her. Wondering why Robin was here and not in the locker room.

"Where did you get I wanted to meet her?" Robin asked him, knowing she's been in surgery the last hour and half.

"There was a note left on the nurse's desk. When I saw Elizabeth I didn't think it was wise to have her go all the way to the nurse's desk just to get the note and then go back to the locker room, since she was headed that way anyways." Matt told her. Not wondering what was going on and if he didn't something wrong.

"Page Elizabeth." Robin told him. Matt then turned and paged Elizabeth to the nurse desk. Robin pulled out her phone and started to call Lucky.

"Robin what is going on?" Matt asked him. But Robin just ignored him as she got Lucky's voice Mail.

"Lucky its Robin call me back as soon as you get this. It's important." Robin said. She then hung up the phone and placed it on the counter.

"Robin" Matt said trying to get her attention.

"I wish I could tell you, but I swore to Lucky and Elizabeth I wouldn't say anything. Please just know it's bad. And the Sooner we find Elizabeth, the better" Robin explained to him. She knew if she told Matt the truth she'd be breaking a promise that she didn't even break for her own husband.

"Okay. You go check the locker room and I'll check to see if she doubled back and went back to rounds" Matt said. Robin nodded and then headed on her way. Matt then headed on his way to see if Elizabeth had went back to check on his patients. He was just glad she was their nurse; otherwise he might not have known who her patients were.

"Look it's been dealt with. She is no longer a threat" Matt heard a voice say. He looked around the corner and there was the new doctors talking on the phone. He stayed out of sight. Not wanting him to know he was watching and listening. "Now you need to get her to keep her mouth shut for good. Because I'm not dealing with this again. This was your problem. I will not fix your mess again" He said. He then hung up the phone and continued on his was. Matt started to wonder what that was all about.

Robin got to the locker room and walked in. Hoping to find Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" Robin said franticly. She so badly was hoping Elizabeth went somewhere to be alone and it wasn't a set up. She just wished she was freaking out over nothing, but she knew Elizabeth's fears. And if he got to her first, Robin knew she'd never forgive herself. "Elizabeth please, tell me you're in here"

"Elizabeth's not here right now" A voice came from behind Robin. She turned around to see a tall figure in all black with a mask on. Robin went for her phone, only unable to find it. He then knocked Robin out. He watched as she fell to the ground. "But I'll give her the message" He said and then walked away back into the shadows.

She sat on the floor of a dark room. She tried to see anything that could give her a clue to where she was. She tried so hard to scream, but the cloth in her mouth just muffled it. She kept moving her wrists around and hurting them as the rope rubbed against her skin. He hated how she let herself get in this situation. She just knew she had to get out. She knew she needed to find a way out before who ever had her came back.

_Elizabeth walked down the hall. She wondered why Robin would tell Matt she wanted to meet her, when Elizabeth knew Robin could have just told her, herself. She walked into the locker room and kind of wondering why she didn't see Robin._

"_Robin?" Elizabeth question and then continued in farther. Before she knew it she was grabbed from behind. A hand covered his mouth while the other wrapped around her body. She tried to get herself free, but this time he was ready for her and kept his hold strong._

"_Shhh.. its okay" He whispered in her ear. Before dragging her off_

Elizabeth couldn't help but let some tears escape. She just hoped that the last time she saw Lucky wasn't going to be this morning when she was racing out the door to avoid her. She so badly just wanted to be back in the house with his arms around her. Her kids sleeping up stairs.

She heard a notice and looked up to see a door open and someone walking in. She wasn't sure if it was because it was dark in the room or if he just didn't want to be seen, but she couldn't figure out who this guy was at all.

"You are a tricky women to track down, but I found you." The man said. Elizabeth was scared to think of what he wanted. Was he the one that attacked her in the park? She knew the one thing was the voice sounded familiar. She could tell she's heard it before, but she couldn't quite figure out who it was. "And it's going to be fun" He said stepping into the light. Elizabeth couldn't believe who she was staring out.

'It's you' Elizabeth thought. She never thought of all people.

"Mac I told you it was a dead end" Lucky said as Mac and Lucky walked off the elevator and to the 4th floor nurses desk.

"Well it was something. And it's more then I can say we've had all month" Mac told him. Trying to tell him that any lead is better than no lead.

"Yeah I know, but it was still a dead end" Lucky told him.

"Good you got the message" Matt said interrupting them as he walked behind the nurse's desk.

"Message?" Lucky asked turning and looking at Matt.

"Robin, left you a message to call her" Matt said. He then noticed Robin's phone on the counter.

"Wait what is going on?" Lucky question, Mac wanting to know the same thing, But before they could get an answer Matt took off. Mac and Lucky quickly followed after.

"Robin?" Matt yelled as he ran into the Locker room. Lucky and Mac close behind. He searches the locker room hoping to find her. He then got to the back of the locker room, to find Robin out cold. "Robin" Matt said rushing over to her. "One of you call Patrick." Matt said. He then scooped Robin into his arms and headed out of the locker room. Mac and Lucky just looked at each other, because they left the locker room as well. Lucky followed Matt and Mac called Patrick.


	15. Where Is Elizabeth?

Lucky and Mac stood outside Robin's room waiting for Matt come out with any information on her. They stopped pacing when they heard the door open. They turned and looked as Matt walked out.

"How is she?" Mac asked, worried about his niece. He knew if anything happened to her, he'd never forgive himself.

"She just has a bump on her head. She should be fine" Matt told her. Both Lucky and Mac let out a sigh of relief. Matt then saw the new doctor walking his way to Robin room. "You turn around now" Matt said to him coldly moving closer to him.

"Wow calm, Skipper" The doctor said to Matt. Mac and Lucky then turned around. Lucky couldn't believe who he was looking at.

"What is going on?" Lucky asked.

"It was him. I know it was." Matt said to Mac and Lucky not looking away from the doctor. He was going to protect his Sister –in- Law. "I heard the conversation. You said she was no longer a threat. Right around the time Elizabeth vanished"

"Matt that's impossible" Mac told him.

"Why Mac?" Matt asked Mac, turning and looking at him.

"Because he works for the PCPD" Lucky answered. He then turned and looked at Mac. "You had her followed?" Lucky said not believe Mac would do such a thing.

"What was I supposed to do Lucky? I wasn't going to let her walk around the Hospital in case something happened like this" Mac told him. He knew Elizabeth would hate a police cop following her. He figured it be easier to have a cop who could really blend in.

"Well what a good job Ethan did. Elizabeth is gone" Lucky yelled at him. He then turned away and punched the wall.

"Look this isn't going to help anything" Mac yelled.

"Time is running out. If we can't find Elizabeth in the next 24 hours, you and I both know that chances of finding her alive is slim" Lucky said turning back to face Mac.

"Why don't we all just take a step back" Ethan said trying to get them to calm down. "All this yelling at each other isn't going to help anyone"

"Matt is Robin awake?" Mac asked him.

"She should be waking up soon, but I wouldn't count of her remembering what happened" Matt said. He figured that the bump on her head would make her forget what happen.

"She is the only shot at finding who has Elizabeth" Mac told him.

"Well you can try" Matt said. Mac then walked into the room. Lucky walked over to Matt.

"What are the chances Robin will remember?" Lucky asked him.

"Slim. But she'll be fine" Matt told him.

"I'll glad she'll be fine. I know she has a daughter who needs her." Lucky told him. Robin was a friend and he knew no matter how worried he was about Elizabeth, he wouldn't forgive himself if some else got hurt in the process. "I'm going to see I Mac's gotten anything" Lucky said he then turned and walked into the door.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" He said to Elizabeth as he ran his finger over her cheek. Elizabeth quickly pulled away.

"But you were helping us?" Elizabeth questioned not sure what to think.

"Oh did I forget to tell you, I'm not a real Lawyer" He said and then moved away with a laugh. "It was just my way of keep you close, because you see my darling you tie everything together"

"What?" Elizabeth asked. She was almost afraid to know.

"See you were the bait. Very lovely bait I might add. I knew Lucky would rush to your side and keep you close. Try and protect you. But only to prove he couldn't. Then give him a second chance to try and save you. So he can wait you die." He told her. Elizabeth swallowed hard, her heart started racing. As much as she wanted to be saved she didn't want to die. "See if I can't have my family. Lucky can't have his" He told her. He then walked over to her and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up.

"Please don't" Elizabeth begged him.

"Now now Elizabeth, you don't have to beg" He said to her. He then leaned down and kissed her neck. "Shall we have a round two?" He said to her. He just wanted to get her scared.

"Please" Elizabeth said, a few tears escaping her eyes, as falling down her cheeks.

"Don't worry" He said and then threw her on the ground. "I'll be back and we can finish" He told her. He then walked out the door and made sure to lock it before walking away.

Lucky walked into the room and over to Mac. He wanted to know if Mac had gotten anything from Robin that could point them where Elizabeth was.

"The last thing I remember was looking for Elizabeth in the locker room" Robin said to her uncle, while Lucky listened on.

"Why were you looking for Elizabeth?" Mac questioned her.

"I had asked Matt if he'd scene Elizabeth. He told him he had and he had told her I wanted to meet her in the locker room. I asked him where he got that from and he said a note I left on the nurse's desk, but I never wanted to meet Elizabeth in the locker room. So I told him to call you guys and I went looking. And Now I'm here" Robin explain to him.

"Which would explain why Matt said good you got the message when we first showed up" Lucky said, still trying to figure this all out. Lucky then thought about it for a minute. "Wait don't you think someone would of noticed if Elizabeth was being taken out of the hospital against her will? Everyone knows her, someone is bond to see something" Lucky said he started thinking maybe Elizabeth hadn't been too far from them, at all.

"True, but remember also Manny got Elizabeth out of the hospital without anyone knowing." Mac said slightly shutting down Lucky thought.

"Yes, but everyone knew that Manny had Elizabeth. No one knows who has Elizabeth now. So I'm sure someone would of saw something and spoken up." Lucky said. He wasn't going to drop the idea. If he was right then Elizabeth was still in the hospital. They just had to figure out where.

"Mac I think he's right.' Robin chimed in. "Before everything happen, Elizabeth and I went to go see you too. She had told me, that she almost could sense someone staring at her. She didn't know who it was, but she knew it was the guy that grabbed her. So if he was here, then he took is chance and grabbed Elizabeth" Robin told them.

"I'm locking down the hospital Mac. Elizabeth is here, I know it" Lucky said. He then walked out of the room.

Elizabeth tired her hardest to break free from the ropes that bind her hands together. She knew if there was one thing her relationship with Jason was good for was teaching her a bit of getting out of situations like this. She wasn't going to sit around to have Lucky try and save her, only to see her die. She wasn't going to let that happen. She wasn't going to let him lose everything. She finally managed to get the ropes undone, her wrist were burning from the ropes burns she gave herself, but she was free from them and that was all that mattered. She then undid her feet and got up. She walked over to the door, expecting it to be locked. But there is was completely unlocked. She opened it and looked around she wanted to make sure he wasn't coming. She then quickly hurried on her way to find a way out. A stair case, or a door or something. She then came face to face with the man who was going to kill her.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. I had more faith in you. I thought you would have been free an hour ago." He said. Walking closer to her, she just backed up. Elizabeth then just turned around and made a break of it. He wasn't too far behind. As soon as he caught up he grabbed her hair, stopped her. "I really don't like I when you're bad" He said to her. He then turned her around to face him. "Which mean I'm going to have to teach you a lesson.


	16. Never Alone

"Elizabeth hand me the gun" Lucky said staying at a good enough distance. Trying to get Elizabeth to give up the gun she was pointing at Jonathan Turner. He knew Elizabeth couldn't take someone's life, but sometimes told him this time would be different.

"Dude, she's crazy" Jonathan said to Lucky. He stayed on the floor, trying not to make a sudden move. He didn't want to end up getting her to shoot at him.

"Now would be a great time to shut up" Lucky snapped at him. Lucky knew the reason Elizabeth was pointing the gun at him, and wasn't going to let him turn into the victim. "Elizabeth, Mac is on his way. Just hand me the gun" Lucky tried once again.

"You deserve to die" Elizabeth spat at him before she through the gun down. The tears where just streaming down her cheeks. Lucky then moved closer. Elizabeth turned around and Lucky just took her into his embrace.

"It's going to be okay now" Lucky told her, trying to calm her down. He was so glad Elizabeth did shot him. He knew that Elizabeth wouldn't be able to live with it, not matter if it was justified or not. He knew she just wasn't that type of person.

While Lucky was calming Elizabeth down. Jonathan took the advantage to grabbed the gun off the floor. He got up and pointed at the two.

"That was a big mistake" He said to them. The both turned and looked at him. "Looks like I will be getting away with it" he said with and evil grin on his face. Lucky then went charging at him to try and stop him. In the process the gun shot off.

"Lucky" Elizabeth yelled.

One Hour Before

"Due to an ongoing police investigation the hospital is being locked down. But remain calm you are not in any danger. We will try to resolve this as soon as we can" Lucky said over the speaker to let everyone know the hospital was going into Lock down. "As soon as we can give you more information, we will. So for now, no one will be allowed to enter or exit the building."

He pushed her up against closest wall. Pinning her arms down and making sure she wasn't going to be able to kick him to knock him down. He didn't want her to go anywhere, because he if he let her go or if she escaped his plan would be ruined and he'd have to get a new one. Just then a familiar voice came over the loud speaker.

"Looks like he found us" He said to Elizabeth.

"We're still in the hospital?" Elizabeth questioned him. He just pushed her harder against the wall to teach her not to speak.

"Yes we are. I knew I couldn't get you out of here without anyone seeing. And what a better way than to be killed in a hospital with people who could save you, but can't." He said with a laugh.

"Please don't do this" She begged him. She wanted to be strong and fight him, but now that she knew Lucky was getting closer, the chances of seeing anyone again was getting smaller.

"It's okay. " He told her. Hi then let go of one of her arms and brought his index finger to her month and mouthed shh. Elizabeth couldn't help by let out a few tears.

"Mac" Robin said a little groggy. Mac rushed over to her side.

"What is it" Mac asked her. He figured she just woke up and was wonder where Patrick was.

"Where's… Where's Lucky?" Robin asked him. Mac was a little confused to why she was asking about him and not her own husband.

"He's just outside talking to the men." Mac answered her.

"I need to talk to him" Robin told him. Mac then nodded and walked outside.

"Spencer" Mac said and then moved his head in the direction of the room and himself. Lucky told the guys excuse me and walked over.

"I was just about to tell the guys where to start searching" Lucky said to him, as if that's why he asked him to come over.

"Robin wants to talk to you" Mac said. He then opened the door and let Lucky in before closing it. The two walked over to Robin's side.

"I know where Elizabeth is" Robin said to both guys.

"Where?" Lucky asked he didn't care how; he just wanted to know where.

"I remember what happened. I walked into the locker room looking for Elizabeth. I heard a notice and turned to see this tall dark figure. I went for my phone, but it wasn't there. He said she isn't here right now. And that's when he hit me. But I heard him say, but I'll give her the message. He then walked in the opposite direction of the door out." Robin explained to the two. "There is only two doors. The main one and the emergency exit to the stairs. He went to the emergency exit. And that one only goes down"

"So she's in the basement?" Lucky questioned Robin to see if that is what she was getting to.

"I believe so." Robin said. Lucky then headed for the door.

"Spencer" Mac said and grabbed Luckys arm to stop him. "You know what we have to do."

"I'm not on the case, so you can fire me, but I'm going down to save Elizabeth" Lucky said ripping his hand away from Mac. He then started for the door again.

"Spencer" Mac said to try and stop him again. Lucky stopped and turned to look at him. "Don't do anything stupid or heroic like last time"

"I'm going to save her" Lucky said and then walked out of the room.

**You stumbled on my hunting ground **

**too bad really you were such a lovely thing**

**till I found all your secrets run away now taste**

Elizabeth found something in herself and took her free hand and reached up and scratched him. As soon as he was focusing on that more than her she made a break for it, but it didn't last long. He caught up to her and knocked her to the ground. He turned her so she was facing him and got on top of her so she couldn't move.

**taste my last kiss **

**my silent ambush **

**take one last look **

**and beg for mercy taste**

Lucky ran down the hall and too the stair chase. Once he reached it he opened the door and started on his way down stairs. He knew once he got down there he was going to have to do some more looking, but at least he had a clue to Elizabeth. He wasn't going to let this guy win. He was going to prove to Elizabeth he meant what he said, when he told her he'd never leave her.

**taste my last kiss **

**my silent ambush **

**take one last look **

**and beg for mercy**

Elizabeth tried her hardest to fight him. She gave it everything she had, but somehow it turned into that night in the park. And this time he wasn't as nice about it he wanted what he wanted and wasn't going to stop still he got it. Elizabeth wanted to scream, hoping someone would hear her, but his hand was one again over her month. She tried to close her eyes to find a way to deny what was happening, but it just made everything more intense, made everything ten times worse. As soon as he was finished, he made sure they looked presentable, for when Lucky came to save her.

**Don't try dishing out more lies 'cause **

**I'm serious you wandered into open season **

**and I'm more than furious run away now**

Lucky felt as if he was running down fifty flights of stairs instead of six. They just seemed to go on forever, but it didn't matter because he knew at the bottom that he would find Elizabeth and be able to bring her home and tell her everything will finally be alright. Even if this did cost him his job, he knew in the end it be worth it, if he could bring Elizabeth home alive.

**taste my last kiss **

**my silent ambush **

**take one last look **

**and beg for mercy**

He pulled her arm as he dragged her back to the room he first kept her in. Once then got there he threw Elizabeth to the floor. All he had to do now was wait for Lucky to come and save his precise Elizabeth. Elizabeth stayed on the floor. The door was wide open but she knew what would happened if she tried to leave. Elizabeth then looked over on the opposite side of where he was. She saw his gun just sitting there. She started to slowly inch her way over to it.

**sometimes I can't help wondering **

**how I might wear your apology **

**but that's no fun run away now**

Lucky finally made it to the final set of stairs. He rushed down them hoping that Elizabeth would be easier to find. But he knew he wasn't going to give up till she was found. When he reached the last step he started too looked around the floor to see if he could find her. He knew this was the basement and there were more empty and full rooms then there should be, but he was going to still look.

**taste my last kiss **

**my silent ambush **

**take one last look **

**and beg for mercy**

Elizabeth finally reached the gun. She then slowly hid it behind her. He didn't want him to know about it. This was her only way out alive and she was going to make sure it counted. She had his gun now and she was going to make sure be paid and she made it out alive. She then slowly got up from the ground. Once she was on her feet, she made a break for the door and like she thought he tried to stop her. But she pulled out the gun and pointed it at him. He then started to back up. He ended up tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground.

Lucky rounded the corner and there stood in a door way was Elizabeth. He was all set to call her name, but when he moved a bit closer he saw she was holding a gun to someone. He moved closer, but not so much to scare her. He then noticed it was the lawyer Jonathan Tuner that was helping them she was pointing the gun at.

"Elizabeth" Lucky said. Elizabeth looked over and saw Lucky. She knew it wasn't too good to be true. She knew that he was really there. She then looked back at Jonathan. She wasn't going to drop the gun till she knew he'd get what he deserved.


	17. The end of the Road

"Elizabeth hand me the gun" Lucky said staying at a good enough distance. Trying to get Elizabeth to give up the gun she was pointing at Jonathan Turner. He knew Elizabeth couldn't take someone's life, but sometimes told him this time would be different.

"Dude, she's crazy" Jonathan said to Lucky. He stayed on the floor, trying not to make a sudden move. He didn't want to end up getting her to shoot at him.

"Now would be a great time to shut up" Lucky snapped at him. Lucky knew the reason Elizabeth was pointing the gun at him, and wasn't going to let him turn into the victim. "Elizabeth, Mac is on his way. Just hand me the gun" Lucky tried once again.

"You deserve to die" Elizabeth spat at him before she through the gun down. The tears where just streaming down her cheeks. Lucky then moved closer. Elizabeth turned around and Lucky just took her into his embrace.

"It's going to be okay now" Lucky told her, trying to calm her down. He was so glad Elizabeth did shot him. He knew that Elizabeth wouldn't be able to live with it, not matter if it was justified or not. He knew she just wasn't that type of person.

While Lucky was calming Elizabeth down. Jonathan took the advantage to grab the gun off the floor. He got up and pointed at Elizabeth and Lucky.

"That was a big mistake" He said to them. The both turned and looked at him. "Looks like I will be getting away with it" he said with and evil grin on his face. Lucky then went charging at him to try and stop him. In the process of their fighting the gun shot off.

"Lucky" Elizabeth yelled. Lucky then moved away from Jonathan and grabbed the gun.

"I'm okay" Lucky said to Elizabeth. He then grabbed the rope of the ground and tied up Jonathan's hands to keep him from getting up and getting away.

"Lucky" Elizabeth said soft. Lucky got up and turned to Elizabeth; He looked over and saw the blood in her hand. Saw the blood soaking through shirt. Lucky ran over to her just as her legs gave out on her. Lucky was able to catch her before she hit the ground, and then hit the ground himself as soon as he caught her.

"It's going to be okay" Lucky said. He then moved her so she was lying on the ground. He then took off his shirt and pressed it against her wound. "Just hang on okay"

"I…. I… I'm… Sca…. Scared" Elizabeth said, her hands had started shaking and she was finding it harder to say anything. She figured she was going into shock. She was just scared she'd never see Lucky or her boys again.

"I know, but help will be coming" Lucky said. He just hoped that Mac would get his ass down to the basement fast.

"Spencer" Lucky and Elizabeth heard a voice coming from the corner.

"Mac we're over here… We need help" Lucky yelled. He then saw Mac and few other officers come around the corner.

"Harper, grab him" Mac said. He then pulled out his walkie Talkie. "I got a gsw, an officer is down. I repeat an Officer is down." Mac said. He knew that would get them there faster.

"Everything is going to be fine Elizabeth, just hang on" Mac told her, hoping it reassure her.

"Luc…Luc…Lucky" Elizabeth said trying to get his attention.

"I'm right here" Lucky said. He then took her hand with his free hand. "And I'm not going to leave you"

"I… I…" Elizabeth managed to get out before her eyes closed and her head fell to the side.

"No Elizabeth don't do this. Elizabeth wake up" Lucky said. He then check for a pulse and found a weak one. "Where are the damn EMTs"

"Right here" one of the EMTs said as the turned the corner. Then both moved over to Elizabeth, Lucky got out of their way. "We need to get her upstairs now" One of them said. Then they got her all set on the back board and headed up stairs to the ER.

Lucky watched them leave. He then cut off Harper and grabbed Jonathan and pinned him up against the wall holing his collar.

"You did this. You are nothing but a sick piece of trash. You deserve to rot in a jail cell" Lucky said to him. Harper tried to get Lucky to back off, but Lucky didn't want to.

"You are just getting what you deserve" Jonathan said to him.

"Then come after me. Elizabeth didn't deserve this" Lucky said he then pulled back a bit and then pushed him against the wall again. Mac then moved over and forced the two apart.

"Harper get him out of here" Mac said. Harper then grabbed Jonathan and pulled him away and out of sight. Mac then turned back to Lucky. "Cool it Spencer. You don't want to do anything that his attorney can use against us and free him"

"He was going after me Mac. He was going after me. And he used Elizabeth to do it" Lucky said he then let all his anger out and punched the wall that was right in front of him.

"Elizabeth is up stairs and getting the care she needs. Go be with her, Leave Jonathan to Harper and I" Mac said to Lucky. And without a word Lucky just head back up the stairs. Mac following not too far behind.

Lucky got to the room that Elizabeth was in. He stood outside not truly sure if they were still trying to help her or if they weren't even around. Lucky just needed to know that Elizabeth was going to fine. He didn't think he was going to be able to handle it if Elizabeth died before of him. Lucky then saw Robin. He stopped her before she entered the room.

"Robin is she going to be okay" Lucky asked her.

"Lucky I wish I could give you good news, but I can't" Robin told him, she then headed into the room. Lucky knew he'd drive himself crazy just pacing around not being able to let Elizabeth know she was going to be okay. Lucky headed up to the roof. He got the stairs and started going up them. He just needed to be alone. Needed some time to think to keep himself from going crazy. Once he reached the roof door he opened it and walked out onto the room. He walked over to the side and looked down. He placed his hand on the concrete railing and closed his eyes.

"_You're just beautiful. I married you once when we were teenagers in an empty church, with only God and each other as witnesses. We were unable to keep the promises that we made back then, but we'll be able to keep them tonight. Because the time that we spent apart has only made the love that we feel even more precious. Elizabeth, I promise to give you the best of myself, to be your friend, your lover, and your partner. I promise to be the best father I can to Cameron and to all the children that we will have together. I promise to remember the girl that you were and honor the woman you are. I loved you then and I love you now. I'll love you always." Lucky said to Elizabeth._

"_You were my first love, the brave and handsome boy who rescued me. Thank you for loving me that much to make me whole again. We took our separate journeys to live and to learn. I guess we had to grow up a little bit before we could find our way back together. But I know that all the mistakes I made and the difficulties, they were all leading up to this very moment. Lucky, I promise I will never take you or our love for granted. I promise I will always stand by your side, support you, make you laugh, and cherish this amazing gift that I have been given, the gift of loving you as long as we both shall live." Elizabeth said to Lucky._

"_Who has the rings?" Father Coates asked. Emily and Nikolas then headed him the rings. He then handed one to Lucky. "Bless these rings as a symbol of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other. Lucky?" _

"_I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, with all that I am and all that I have." Lucky said as he put the ring on Elizabeth finger. Father Coates then handed the other one to Elizabeth. _

"_I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, with all that I am and all that I have." Elizabeth said to him with a smile. Then both them looked at Father Coates. _

"_Now that Elizabeth and Lucky have given themselves to each other by solemn vows and the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce them husband and wife. Those whom God hath joined together let no one put asunder. You may kiss your bride." Father Coates said. Elizabeth and Lucky then looked at each other. They then leaned in and kissed each other. Elizabeth then wrapped her arms around Lucky._

Lucky let out a deep breath and opened his eyes. He couldn't believe how they went so happy on their wedding day to here now. He now had a chance of really losing her forever. He didn't know how he was going to handle it. She had been there for some of the toughest times in his life and now she could be gone like that all because someone wanted revenge on him. He wasn't a Mobster he was cop. He didn't have people that wanted to kill him because of his job. He didn't have people that used the ones he loved against him. He might have had a dangerous job, but it was going by the law not against it. So anyone who did shot at him was trying to get away with what they were doing, not trying to gun him down to steal his power.

For the first time in his whole career someone used someone he cared about against him. And it wasn't who the guy was but because of where Elizabeth was now, Lucky wanted revenge more than anything. He wanted to see that bastard pay and he didn't care how it was done. He was almost tempted to call up Jason. But He knew that would cause more trouble than it was worth.

Lucky then brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger, trying to make it seem as if was strong enough not to fall apart. That he could handle whatever he was told and wouldn't break down. If anything he didn't want anyone to see him cry. He knew if he was weak then he couldn't give his strength to Elizabeth and he'd really loose her. He just needed to be strong for her.

Lucky then ran his hand over his face and turned around to head back, but as soon as he turned around there was Robin walked out the door. Words didn't even have to express what had happen he could see it written all over her face. They couldn't save her… he couldn't save her.


	18. Forever Seemed Like Yesterday

"I wish I had some good news for you Lucky" Robin said not moving away from the door.

"Don't bother Robin" Lucky said. He already blamed himself enough he didn't want to hear all about how he let the one person he always loved get away. How he hadn't been there in time to save her. Lucky turned away from Robin. He just wanted to be left alone. He wanted to figure out some way to tell Cameron and Jake he had failed them and their mother. He didn't deserve to be their father. Elizabeth chose him because he was safe and he could protect them. But if he couldn't protect Elizabeth what good was it to their boys.

"I know you must be hurting right now, but Lucky you can't stay up here." Robin told him. She then walked over to him. "A while back she asked me to give you this in case anything happened." Robin said she then held out a letter. "She's not out of the woods yet, but I think she'd want you to have it now" Robin told him then placed her hand on his back and rubbed it gently. "She loves you Lucky, hold on to that. Because I know she needs you"

"It shouldn't of ended this was" Lucky said to her. He tried his hardest to fight back the tears that were forming his eyes.

"It doesn't have to end this way" Robin told him she moved her hand from his back and placed it on the concrete side. "Lucky, Elizabeth is strong and she is leaving behind too much. She won't leave you or those boys"

"Robin, she hasn't seen her boys in a month" Lucky told Robin as he turned his head to look at her. "She cut out her life. If I wasn't there she wouldn't of even talk to me. Who knows if she would of told anyone" Lucky said and then turned his head away from her again. "She said she fought him to be with her boys, but Robin you did see her this last month. I felt like I was helping that 14 year old girl again. She let him take her life from her. Yesterday she told me that she was going to work because she didn't want him to think he won and to move on with her life, but she asked me to pick up the boy. I will never stop loving Elizabeth, but she let him take everything from her and I'm not sure she wants it back." Lucky told Robin. He had been with Elizabeth since the rape happened in the park and saw how much she tried to hide it and act like it never happened, but he knew she was dying inside and was letting it at her alive.

"I can't stand here and tell you different, because I don't know what is going through Elizabeth's head. But I can tell you that she loves you and she needs you now" Robin told him. She knew she was going to have to convince him to go down to Elizabeth room. She just wished she didn't have to.

"She needs a miracle and I'm not it" Lucky said. He looked at her again and then turned his head away.

"Why are you giving up? We both know Liz and we know she is strong. So why are you throwing in the towel now?" Robin asked him. She knew this wasn't like Lucky and had to get to the bottom of it.

"Let's just say I've had too many chances and miracles and this time I guess I'm just paying up for everything I've ever gotten" Lucky told her. Robin didn't buy it for one minute.

"Well if you really do believe that, then maybe you don't deserve to be her hero" Robin said to him coldly. Lucky turned his head and looked at her. "Read the letter Lucky" Robin said and then handed it to him, but Lucky refused to take it.

"What does it matter Robin? It won't change again." Lucky said to her as he turned his head away again.

"How do you know that?" Robin said him. She then placed the letter in front of him and walked over to the stairway door. She opened it and headed back down to the fourth floor.

Lucky picked up the letter and looked at it. He then turned to see if Robin had really left. He then turned back to the letter and stared at it. Debating on wither or not to open it and read it. Lucky knew deep down he was being Stupid. Elizabeth loved him and he loved her, but the fact that he was the one to blame for everything that happened to her, he didn't know if he could face her again. He didn't know if she want to see him again. Lucky finally decided to open the letter. He pulled it out of the envelop and unfolded it.

_Dear Lucky,_

_If you are reading this, it means I'm gone. And I didn't write this to make you feel sad about my death, but to tell you everything I couldn't. I watched you go off to work this morning thinking once again you might not come home, but then I stopped and wondered what if I wasn't the one to come home. And we don't tend to think about those things we just go with what we have. So I'm writing down everything I can to tell you how much you mean to me if I don't get that chance. So I guess since you are reading this I didn't get the chance to tell you you're my world, Lucky. You mean everything to me. I know we had our fare share of road bumps along the way, but these last couple of weeks have shown me just how much you really do mean to me and how much I never stopped loving you. You were truly the safest place I knew and I wanted you to know when I was with you nothing could hurt me. And I know you are most likely thinking I was wrong for what I did. After all I let my Grandmother take care of my boys, but it wasn't because I was afraid to face them. It was because I felt if I left your side I wouldn't be safe anymore and that's all I really wanted … to feel safe and loved. _

_Lucky you saved me once long ago and that night you saved me again. Because of you I know I can still face the world and not have to worry about being judge or if anyone knew the truth. You helped me find myself again. And I just want you to know how truly grateful I am for everything you have done for me. It almost makes me think I don't deserve it after everything I have put you through, but you've stood by me and my boys and I thank you for that. And that is why you will be getting full custody of my boys. My grandmother will not fight you on it, she knows all about this and she agrees with me that you should have the boys. So please take care of Cameron and Jake and don't let them forget me. _

_I will always love you Lucky. And remember you have my heart that's a permanent lock_.

_Forever Yours,_

_Elizabeth Webber_

Lucky brought his free hand to his face and closed his eyes. He brought his thumb and forefinger to his eyes and wiped away the tears. Lucky knew Elizabeth wasn't dead, but reading the letter made him think that she was. That he really could blame himself. Lucky folded up the letter and put it back in the envelop and then stuck it in his back pocket. He then made sure that there were no tears and that he had a strong face on.

Lucky then walked over to the door to the stair case and opened it. He walked down the stairs and back to the fourth floor. He wasn't sure if he was going to see Robin or not, but after the conversation they had he didn't want to have another like it. Once he reached the entry way to the Forth floor he opened the door and walked back into the hospital. He stood there and watched the staff walking around, people from town and out of town with people they loved or going to see people they loved.

And here he was being stubborn writing off Elizabeth as if she was already dead. Part of him wish it was so, because he didn't want to walk in that hospital room and watch her die. And right now it was taking all his strength not to go find the nearest place he could get his hands on something to ease the pain. The other Part wished he would walk into the hospital room and Cameron and Jake would be on the bed and Robin and Elizabeth would be laughing about something silly their kids did. But he knew that the chance of seeing Elizabeth's smile and hearing Elizabeth's laugh was slim.

Lucky looked at the ground trying to find the will to walk to the hospital room without wanting to tell her how sorry he was. Or how he messed up and begging for her forgiveness. He Knew that he didn't need to do that, he just need to give Elizabeth the strength and will to live, but he didn't know how when all he could think about was losing her all over again. Lucky looked up and saw Robin and Patrick walking to the nurse's desk. He then started to walk away from the stairwell door and into the hall way. He started looking for Elizabeth's room. As soon as he found it, he stopped dead in his tracks and watched her from the window.

She look so peaceful and not in any pain. Lucky just wanted Elizabeth to be happen and not in any pain. He put his hand on the handle and then quickly pulled away. He started to walk away knowing if he went in there that he'd just cause her pain and he didn't want that.

"Pig headed jerk" Lucky heard a voice come from behind him. He quickly stopped and turned around to see who it was and what right they had to say he was a pig headed jerk. As soon as he turned around he couldn't believe his eyes, there stood Elizabeth. Only she looked more like she did back when they were scheming to get Luke out of jail. "You heard me" She said to him. Lucky couldn't figure out what was going on. He then walked over to the door and looked in and saw Elizabeth was still in bed. He then looked back at the other Elizabeth.

"What is going on?" Lucky said trying to figure this out. He knew he wasn't high so he wasn't seeing things, yet Elizabeth was standing right there.

"You're a pig headed jerk that is what's going on" She said to Lucky. She couldn't help but laugh. "You act like you are seeing a ghost" She said to him. "Boo"

"Because I am. Elizabeth is in that room fighting for her life and yet Here you are" Lucky said still trying to figure it all out.

"The pig headed jerk knows something" She said to him as she clapped. "So you know I'm not really Elizabeth… but I needed to get your attention some way"

"My attention for what?" Lucky said.

"Hello earth to the pig headed jerk" She said to him and then hit him on the head. "Elizabeth in there needs you and you are running away like a coward."

"I am a lot of things but I'm not a coward" Lucky snapped at her.

"Could have fooled." She said with a laugh. "You know I have all day even all month to get you to see what an idiot you are. But Elizabeth doesn't. So what is it going to take to get you see what a pig headed jerk you are?" She asked him.

"You keep saying that. Are you trying to get me to feel guilty or something? Because all you are doing is making me really angry" Lucky asked her.

"I'm sorry was I supposed to spare your feeling? I mean you didn't spare Elizabeth's. Because I'm sure when she wakes up, which she will, and you're not there it will crush her" She said to him. She started softening her tone when she said that if he wasn't there it crush Elizabeth. "So are you going to run away like a coward, or step up and suck up your pride and be there for the one person you love? Just know if you chose run, get used to seeing me around" She told him.

"Just shut up" Lucky said getting upset and then all of a sudden she was gone. Lucky brought his hands to his face and rub his hands over his face before moving then to his hair. He then ran his hands through his hair and turned around to face Elizabeth's door. He put his hand on the door handle and turned it. He pushed the door in and then walked in. He closed the door behind him. He then slowly walked over to Elizabeth's beside. He sat down in the chair that was next to the bed. He leaned over and took Elizabeth hand in his.

"I'm here Elizabeth" Lucky said to her as he rubbed her hand a little. "And I'm not going anywhere"


	19. How Do I say Goodbye

Lucky sat there holding Elizabeth's hand. He watched as the nurses came in and out of the room. He didn't know how long he had been since he first sat down, nor did he care, but it had felt like forever. He wasn't sure if she could hear him when he talked to her and he didn't have a clue of what to say to her.

"She's doing well" Lucky heard a voice say. He looked over and saw Patrick coming into the room.

"But She's still no awake" Lucky said as he turned his head back to look as Elizabeth.

"Doesn't mean she won't wake up" Patrick said to Lucky as he checked on all the Machines. "Elizabeth is strong, she will make it through"

"Daddy, Daddy" Lucky heard, he then looked over and saw Cameron running into the room and Audrey walking through the door. Lucky then reach down and picked Cameron up. He placed Cameron in his lap.

"He wanted to see her" Audrey sad trying to apologize to Lucky.

"It's okay" Lucky told her.

"I'll leave you alone" Patrick said and then headed out the door with Audrey following behind him.

"Hey buddy" Lucky said to Cameron. Cameron just had this big smile on his face. Lucky couldn't figure out how Cameron could be so happy at a time like this.

"Why is mommy sleeping?" Cameron asked Lucky. Lucky looked from Cameron to Elizabeth not truly sure what to tell him. He then looked back at Cameron.

"Mommy is sleeping so she can heal. She got badly hurt and this is her way of getting better" Lucky trying to explain to Cameron. He wanted Cameron to know Elizabeth was coming back, even if he didn't believe it. "But she knows you are here. And guess what"

"What?" Cameron said all chipper.

"If you talk to her, she can hear you. And she'll get that much better" Lucky said hoping it would help Cameron. Cameron then faced his mother's bed. He placed his hand on hers.

"I miss you mommy" Cameron said so sweetly. Lucky tried to hold back the pain he felt when Cameron said it. It tore him up inside. Cameron was this innocent little boy as was his brother and they were in danger of losing their mother because of HIM. Lucky had put their mother in danger and he couldn't take it back. "Jake does too"

Lucky tried so hard to fight back the tears that were forming in his eyes. He was fighting a losing battle, but he wanted … no needed to be strong for Cameron.

"She misses you too Buddy" Lucky said trying his best to make sure no sadness was in his voice. He just wanted everything to be okay for Cameron and Jake.

"And Jake?" Cameron asked Lucky as he turned and faced his father.

"And Jake. She misses you both so much" Lucky told hm.

"Why are you so sad Daddy?" Cameron asked his father. Lucky still didn't want to tell him the truth, but he didn't want to lie.

"Well buddy I love your mother very much and when she's hurt I get sad. Because it means I wasn't there for her like I should have been. But I promise you that I will never let this happen to her again and I won't let anything happen to you or Jake either" Lucky explain to Cameron best he could.

"But you're a super hero daddy" Cameron said to him. Lucky didn't know how Cameron could think that. Lucky didn't feel really like a super hero now.

"Even super hero's fall sometimes" Lucky told Cameron. He couldn't bear take away Cameron's image of him.

"But not you. You're in…In" Cameron started to say but couldn't remember the word he was looking for.

"Even the invincible hero's have weaknesses. And seeing you, Jake or your mother hurt is mine" Lucky Told Cameron.

"Daddy you won't have to worry anymore" Cameron told him firmly.

"Why is that?" Lucky asked him.

"Because mommy will get better" Cameron said to his father. Lucky envied the faith and hope Cameron had. He just wished he had it too. He wished he didn't feel so guilty.

"Yes she will" Lucky said agreeing with Cameron. Having Cameron by his side was helping him to believe a bit more. He was amazed how a kid can change you prospective on life, but Lucky wanted to be able to believe everything would e alright.

Three hours later… Cameron had fallen asleep in the empty chair. Lucky had fallen sleep in the chair next to the bed. Lucky moved his head back and woke himself up. He rubbed his face to try and help wake himself up. He then once again took Elizabeth's hand in his.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall sleep on you" Lucky said to Elizabeth. "Cameron's still here. He misses you like crazy….. I do too" Lucky said to her. He then looked down for a few minutes and then looked back up. "I need you to come back damn it. I need to know this wasn't for nothing." Lucky started to say. He still couldn't figure out the right words to say, so he figured the truth was the only way to go right now. "I am hanging on by a thread here Elizabeth. If I lose you because I couldn't save you then I don't know what I'd do. You were there when Jesse was killed please don't make me go through that again Elizabeth." Lucky said. He started getting anticay. Lucky got up from the chair and started pacing back and forth. He put his hands on his neck. He knew he had to be here for Elizabeth and for Cameron, but it was taking all his will power not to go finds some pills to take the edge off. To help him find the strength to be there for Cameron. But he knew he couldn't do that. He knew he turned his life around for a reason, but everything that was happening was just surging through him making him once again taking over his will power to need that fix to make the pain go away and to find the strength that was hidden away.

Suddenly the door opened and Lucky quickly stopped and looked over at the door and there stood Robin. Lucky knew that her first look at him she was going to think he was taking pills again, yet if he looked at himself he'd think he was. He was panicking, he was sweating and he was starting to get really paranoid.

"Lucky is everything okay?" Robin asked him. She moved a bit closer to him but kept her distance.

"Is everything okay? Is everything okay? No it's not Robin. I am going out of my mind sitting her waiting for my worst fear to come true. Telling Cameron his mother will be fine, but I don't even know if she will ever open her eyes." Lucky told her as he paced back and forth. "My heart is racing, my is going crazy, honestly I feel like I am having withdrawals…. Because I am sitting here waiting for the one person I ever loved and will always love to die." Lucky yelled at her.

"She's not going to die" Cameron snapped at Lucky he then ran out of the room. Lucky found himself sinking back into the chair next to Elizabeth bed unsure of what he had just done. He had ruined everything.

"I thought he… I thought he was asleep" Lucky said. Lucky didn't know wither to go after Cameron or stay in Elizabeth room. All he knew was everything that just happened with Cameron hours ago was no longer there. The one thing Lucky wanted to do was make sure everything was okay for Cameron and Jake and now everything couldn't have been worse.

"I'll go get him" Robin said. Lucky didn't protest as Robin walked out of the room. Lucky then got up from the chair and headed out of the room. He didn't deserve to be in that room after what he did. He didn't deserve to be anyone hero.

Lucky reach the chapel and walked in. He walked over to the first bench and sat down. He placed his elbows on his knees and put his head down. He then looked up hoping he could fix everything.

"I messed up big time. I just wanted Cameron to have something to hope for…. something to believe in. He is only 5 years old he shouldn't have to worry about wither or not he'll see his mother again. And I'm the reason he might not get to see her again. He went after Elizabeth to get to me. I will never forgive myself for that and I don't know how anyone else can. But don't punish Elizabeth, don't punish her boys. I have had my far share of miracles so I'm not going to ask you for one for me. I want you to give Cameron and Jake a Miracle they'll remember. Give them their mother back. Because if she dies, then I get them and I don't deserve those boys. Not after everything that has happen because of me. So don't make them be stuck with me. Let them grow up with their mother. They need her and she needs them" Lucky said hoping his pleading for Jake and Cameron might give them the miracle of Elizabeth waking up.

Robin walked into the waiting area and saw Cameron sitting on the couch. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she couldn't let him wonder around the hospital alone. She knew Elizabeth wouldn't allow it, let alone with happy with it.

"You shouldn't have run off like that" Robin said moving closer to Cameron.

"He said she was going to die" Cameron said. He was so mad at his father and was so sad.

"I say we go back into her mother room and prove him wrong?" Robin suggested to him, hoping he'd go for it.

"But she's sleeping" Cameron said to her.

"Well I know for a fact she can hear you when you talk to her. So maybe if we ask her nicely she'll wake up" Robin said. She knew it was a long shot, but she was hoping to get Cameron back in the room and not roaming around. Cameron then nodded his head and Robin took his hand. They then walked back to Elizabeth room.

Robin opened the door and let Cameron in first. Robin then followed closing the door behind her. She walked over to Cameron and helped him in the seat.

"Go on you can talk to her" Robin told him with a smile.

"Please wake up mommy" Cameron said to his mother. He then claimed on to the bed and lied down with her and hugged her.

Elizabeth arm slowly started too wrapped around Cameron. Robin couldn't believe it she then looked and saw Elizabeth was slowly starting to open her eyes. Robin couldn't help but smile. She couldn't believe that what she told Cameron was the truth. She slowly back up into the corner and watched as Cameron was over joyed to see his mother watch and Elizabeth was over joyed to see her first born son.


	20. Can We Really Go Back?”

Lucky headed back to the nurses' station. He knew nothing would change, but he couldn't help but wonder. As Lucky walked Mac noticed him and walked over to him and stopped him. They were only a few feet from the nurse's station so Lucky knew once he was done talking to Mac he could see if anything had changed.

"How she doing?" Mac asked Lucky. He knew this was tearing Lucky apart, and knew a little bit of it wasn't worth tearing himself apart over it.

"There hasn't been any change. They don't know if she'll ever wake up" Lucky told him. He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Mac or himself.

"Hey, you know Elizabeth better than anyone. She'll pull through" Mac told Lucky trying to reassure him. Mac then placed his hand on Lucky's shoulder for comfort.

"If she doesn't…" Lucky started to say.

"She will" Mac said cutting of Lucky before he could say anything else.

"If she doesn't, it's on me" Lucky said finally getting to finish is sentence.

"Why?" Mac asked him.

"Because he was using Elizabeth to get to me" Lucky answered him. He knew this was his fault.

"And he did. You are better than this Spencer. Don't let him think he won. Show everyone that he isn't getting to you" Mac told him. He knew if Lucky continued to blame himself then the guy won because all he was trying to do was hurt Lucky and By Lucky blaming himself, he was hurting.

"I guess I'm not who you think I am, because it's my fault she's in here" Lucky told him. He knew Mac was right, but he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Patrick, she's awake" Robin said running out of Elizabeth room and to the nurses' station. As soon as Lucky heard that he ran straight to her room.

Lucky stopped at the door, not sure if he should go in or not, but stood there watching Elizabeth and Cameron. He honestly thought he'd never see that sight again. Lucky couldn't help but smile. It had been the first time in the last month and a half.

"Daddy said you weren't coming back" Cameron said to his mother all sad.

"Daddy was scared and he tends to over react when he's scared or worried" Elizabeth told her son softly. "It just means he cares"

"I yelled at him. I'm sorry" Cameron said a little ashamed.

"No I'm sorry buddy" Lucky finally said walking into the room more. "I should have remembered your mother is a fighter. I was wrong to think otherwise" Lucky said as he sat down in the chair next to Elizabeth's dead.

Elizabeth turned her head and looked at him giving him a small smile. Lucky then reached up and took Elizabeth's hand. He lightly squeezed it, only to have Elizabeth do the same back. He knew this was more real than anything.

"Well I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere" Elizabeth said as she turned her head back and looked at Cameron. She gave him a smile before turning back and looked at Lucky. "And I mean it"

"Good because we wouldn't want you anywhere else." Lucky told her. He didn't realize much love he still had for Elizabeth till he had almost lost her and now she was back and took everything in him not to burst and tell her.

"Hey buddy can you do me a big favor and go annoy the doctors and nurses at the nurses desk. Tell them I'm making up for lost time" Elizabeth said with a laugh. She figured Epiphany would call Audrey and get him away, but she wanted to talk to Lucky without him in the room.

"Sure" Cameron said with a giggle. Then Lucky helped him down and Cameron ran out the door.

"Should I be next?" Lucky questioned her. He knew there was only one reason she told Cameron to leave.

"I don't know, do you want to leave?" Elizabeth asked him.

"No" Lucky answered her. "I messed up and I'm sorry. And if you can't forgive me then I'll understand" Lucky said to her. He still honestly believed that he was to blame for everything that happened.

"How can I forgive you, when you did nothing wrong" Elizabeth asked him.

"He went after you to get to me, Elizabeth. I put you endanger" Lucky told her not sure how she could said he didn't do anything wrong.

"But the difference is you didn't know he was going after you. And he took a chance that you'd come to my rescue" Elizabeth said to him, hoping he'd understand what she was saying. "Lucky if I was still with Jason he would have been banking on something that wouldn't of happened."

"But it would have" Lucky told her. Elizabeth looked at him weird. "This past month I remembered why I loved you so much. And when I heard you were missing, my heart stopped. When Robin said there was no good news and I could lose you, I couldn't breathe" Lucky started to say to her. "Elizabeth I never stopped loving you and I probably never will. And I realized that I don't want to live without you." Lucky added in. "You're my everything Elizabeth and even if I have to wait a 100 years I will because I…. Marry me Elizabeth"

"Lucky" Elizabeth said. She really didn't know what to say to him. She didn't want to say no, but she wasn't sure she should say yes. "I…." She started to say, but was interrupted by Patrick and Robin walking in.

"How you feeling Elizabeth" Patrick asked her. Elizabeth turned her head and looked at him

"I've been better" Elizabeth told him. She glanced at Lucy before turning her attention back to Patrick and Robin. She really didn't know what to do and really didn't want to hurt Lucky after everything he had done for her, but wasn't sure she was completely ready for anything more than just friend.

"I hate to do this, but Mac is outside he needs your statement." Robin told her. She knew Elizabeth just woke up, but she also knew it be the end and Elizabeth could finally move on.

"Okay, I'll talk to him" Elizabeth told Robin. She then turned and looked at Lucky. "Can you go check on Cameron and get Jake?" Elizabeth asked him. She didn't want him there.

"Yeah" Lucky said he then kissed Elizabeth hand and then left.

"I'll get Mac" Robin said. Patrick and Robin then walked out. Then Mac walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked over and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I need to know anything you remember" Mac told her. He then pulled out the recorder and hit record.

"Can't we just go with he raped me and kidnapped me and tried to kill me?" Elizabeth asked him. She really didn't want to relive it all.

"If I could I wouldn't be here" Mac told her. "Once you tell me He'd going away for life"

"Just promise me Lucky never finds out. Lucky already blames himself and if he knows this, I'm afraid of what he might do" Elizabeth told Mac.

"My word. This will stay with the case and away from Lucky" Mac told her.

"Matt told me that Robin wanted to meet me in the locker room, but when I went he was there" Elizabeth said taking a deep breath. "He took me to this little room, it wasn't till later I found out we were still in the hospital. After a bit he finally showed me who he was and I knew. I thought he wanted to help me" Elizabeth told him.

"Looks can fool you" Mac told her.

"And he fooled me" Elizabeth said feeling like a fool. "He told me his plan. That he ra... raped me in the park because he knew Lucky would came to my rescue. That he wanted Lucky to save me, fail, and then try again only to watch me die in the end. Something about Lucky took away his family so he was taking away Lucky's. I don't know what he meant" Elizabeth told him.

"He was wrong fully accused of a crime and sent to jail for five years. Lucky was so sure it was him, but he was wrong" Mac explained to her.

"So he wanted revenge" Elizabeth asked. "That is why Lucky blames himself so much." Elizabeth said getting it now.

"Yeah" Mac said. "Okay no we need to stay on topic"

"After he told me he left. I don't really know why, but I took the chance to try and escape. I was so close, but he caught me. He pinned me again the wall and then Lucky came on the loud speaker" Elizabeth said finding it hard to talk about it. "And he got this looked in his eyes and I knew that was it. He was going to rape me again and then kill me and let Lucky see his job well done. So when I had a chance I took it. I scratched him and when he let me go I ran, but he caught me." Elizabeth told him as she took deep breaths.

"As soon as we are done he can't hurt you anymore" Mac told her, hoping it be a bit easier on her.

"I know" Elizabeth said to him. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again and looked at Mac. "We fought, he won and he raped me again. After he brought me back to the room to wait for Lucky. That was when I saw the gun. I went for it and tried my best to hide it from it. Once I got it I made a break for it. He tried to stop me, but I pointed the gun at him. That is when Lucky showed up. He tried to stop me and he did. I tossed the gun, but he got it. Lucky went after him to stopped him and get the gun from him, but a shot was fired. I thought Lucky was hit, and then I realized I was the one shot" Elizabeth explained to him.

"You're okay now" Mac told her. He reached up and touched her hand to reassure her, that it was going to be okay. "I know that was hard, but he's going away from a long time" Mac told her. He then got up and started to leave to get a nurse, but Elizabeth stopped him.

"Thank you Mac. For everything you've done" Elizabeth told him.

"I'm a cop, it's my job" Mac said to her.

"It means a lot" Elizabeth told him.

"I'll be back" Mac told her and then left.

Lucky brought Cameron over to the waiting area. He wanted to make sure they could get everything back. He didn't want Cameron to hate him. He already hated himself; he just wanted things back to the way they were.

"Buddy I am so sorry" Lucky said as he sat down on the couch. He brought Cameron up and sat him on his knee. "I was wrong to ever think that you mother would leave us" Lucky said hoping Cameron could forgive him.

"I forgive you" Cameron said and then gave Lucky a hug. Lucky was happy, he didn't want to lose Cameron too.

"I'm glad you do and I promise I'll never hurt you or worry you again" Lucky said to Cameron.

"Mommy's going to be alright right?" Cameron asked Lucky.

"Of course she is. She's going to be better then alright" Lucky told him. Lucky then looked up and saw Mac walking to them.

"Spencer a minute" Mac said to Lucky. Lucky got up and walked over to him.

"Ya Mac" Lucky said.

"Remember what I told you" Mac said to him. He then moved slightly and then stopped and looked back at Lucky. "And Lucky the case is closed; he's going away for a long time"

"Thank you Mac" Lucky said to him.

"I better see you at work next week, Spencer" Mac told him. He then walked away and Lucky walked back to Cameron.


	21. Our Final Hour

Lucky walked back into Elizabeth room. He was glad Audrey said she'd take Cameron while she went and got Jake. He knew Cameron would want to tell his brother the good news. Lucky walked up to the door and knocked softly, but still loud enough to be heard.

"Come in" Elizabeth voice said. Lucky then opened the door. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"He's with Audrey. She went to get Jake and Cameron tagged along to tell Jake Mommy was awake" Lucky told her as he walked over to the chair and sat down. "I was glad because I wanted to talk to you"

"Lucky" Elizabeth started to say. She really didn't know what to say to him. She just didn't want to hurt him.

"Don't say anything just listen" Lucky said to her. He then brought his hand up and placed it on hers. "I know I shouldn't have just asked like that. After what happened and the last two marriages that went wrong, I can understand why you hadn't said anything. But I love you Elizabeth and I want to spend forever with you"

"I…. I can't" Elizabeth said. She couldn't help but cry. She hated how she had to hurt Lucky. She pulled her hand away from his. "I love you too and so grateful for everything you have done, but I can't"

"I see" Lucky said. He feared this would happen, but never expected it to hurt so much.

"I'm so sorry" Elizabeth said. She wanted more than anything to say yes to him.

"It's okay. I understand" Lucky said. He then got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I'm going to see what is taking Audrey so long" Lucky said to her, keeping his back to her, so she couldn't see how much she hurt him.

"Lucky please don't" Elizabeth begged him.

"I'll be back" Lucky said and then left. Elizabeth knew he wouldn't be back. She couldn't help but let the tears fall down.

After a little bit Elizabeth heard the door opening and quickly wiped the tears away. She didn't want anyone to know she was crying and ask questions. She wanted everything to be fine. Once the door opened, in came Cameron and Audrey with Jake in her arms. Elizabeth put a big fake smile on her face so not to worry them. Audrey then placed Jake on Elizabeth's bed and then helped Cameron up. Elizabeth couldn't help but give them a big hug.

Lucky walked up to the door and looked in the door window. He saw how happy she was with her boys. He placed a note on the door knob and then walked away. He just needed to think before he talked to her again. They both needed some time apart.

----------------------------------------------

2 MONTHS LATER…

Elizabeth walked into the police station. She didn't expect to see Lucky around. It had been two months since the hospital proposal and he was nowhere to be found. She just hoped that everything was okay. Elizabeth walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me is Commissioner Scorpio around?" Elizabeth asked the desk clerk. He then pointed over to where Max was. Elizabeth walked over to him. "Excuse me, Commissioner?"

"Yes" Mac said as he turned around. Elizabeth just gave him a big hug. "What is this for?" Mac asked and then pulled away.

"The trial is officially over and you were right. He is going away for a long time" Elizabeth said. She was so glad she could say that.

"I'm glad. And now you can have some peace of mind" Mac said to her.

"Yeah. It's nice to know I can walk into the park without worrying" Elizabeth told him. She was glad Lucky brought him in on the case. "I just wish Lucky was here to witness it. I think he'd get some peace of mind too"

"Spencer will come around" Mac told her.

"I hope so. The boys are starting to miss him." Elizabeth told him. "But you don't care; you have a job to do. I'll let you get back to it" Elizabeth said with a laugh. She was glad to have most of her normal life back.

"I'm really glad everything will be okay" Mac told her.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said to him and then headed out of the police station.

Elizabeth walked in the door to Kelly's. She was meeting her grandmother there with her boys to celebrate. She wanted to toast to a new life and new beginnings. The nightmare was finally over and she free. She had never felt so safe. The only time she felt safer was when she was with Lucky. But Lucky wasn't around anymore. She knew she'd never forget that night. She broke his heart and he left. She knew she couldn't dwell on it. She knew it wouldn't change anything. Elizabeth saw her boy and walked over to them.

"Is Mike spoiling you two with Cookies?" Elizabeth said to her boys who both had cookie crumbs all over the place and chocolate on their months.

"Me never" Mike chimed in as he walked over to her table.

"Of course you wouldn't" Elizabeth teased him. Cameron and Jake just stayed quiet.

"Would you like something?" Mike asked her.

"Some of your famous Chili Fries" Elizabeth said.

"Coming right up" Mike told her. He then headed into the Kitchen. Elizabeth then sat down at the table with her boys and grandmother.

"Hey, how you would you two like to move back home?" Elizabeth asked Jake and Cameron. They both cheered. Elizabeth then looked up at her grandmother. "Thank you for letting us stay at your house."

"No problem, your family and always welcomed." Audrey told Elizabeth. "You've been thinking about him haven't you?" Audrey asked as she noticed her granddaughter looking at the door every so often.

"I can't help it. After everything he's done for me. I just wish he was here to celebrate with me" Elizabeth explained to her grandmother.

"He'll come around, just give him time" Audrey told her.

"I don't know, I hurt him badly. I just wish I could have explained to him why I said no" Elizabeth said to her. "I just keep reading the letter over and over again hoping maybe it could tell me where he went or something other than goodbye"

"You need to stop beating yourself up. Lucky will come home" Audrey said hoping it would reassure Elizabeth.

"I hope so." Elizabeth said. She then looked at her boys and smiled.

"Here is your order" Mike said as he placed it on the table in front of Elizabeth.

"Thanks Mike" Elizabeth told him with a smile.

"Before I forget this came for you" Mike said and then he handed her a note.

"But I don't work here anymore or live here" Elizabeth said questioning it as she took it.

"Never said it was mailed" Mike said and then walked away.

"Okay this is weird" Elizabeth said. She then noticed her grandmother smiling this big smile. "What is going on?"

"Open it" Audrey said. Elizabeth then started to open it. She pulled it out and looked at it.

"Meet me in the park?" Elizabeth said reading the note out loud. "What is this?" She asked.

"Go and see. And don't worry it will be okay and the boys will be safe" Audrey told her.

"I don't know what you're up too, but I'll humor you. It's the least I could do" Elizabeth said to her.

"Good now go" Audrey told her firmly.

"Okay" Elizabeth said she then got up. She kissed both her boys and hugged her grandmother and left.

Elizabeth got to the entrance of the park and stopped. She hadn't been anywhere near the part since the rape and she really didn't want to be anywhere near the park. She couldn't help but remember that night. She was almost tempted to go back. She didn't want to relive that time not that she finally had peace in her life, but knew she told her grandmother she'd go. She stepped through the gate taking a deep breath and finally fighting her fears.

She continued to walk into the park till she got to where she was supposed to be. There stood Lucky in a tux, next to a table with two covered plates, candles lit and a bottle of wine chilling. She didn't know what was going on, but she was so happy to see Lucky standing there. She just forgot everything she was so scared of, and she couldn't help but smile.

"What is this?" Elizabeth asked him as she walked closer to him and the table.

"I thought we could celebrate" Lucky answered her. He then walked over and pulled out her chair.

"Celebrate?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down. Lucky pushed her chair in and then walked over to his and sat down.

"Well you're free. Free from the pain, the hurt and from the Lucky Spencer who gave up on you" Lucky told her. He reached over and picked up the wine bottle and opened it. He then poured each of them a glass before setting it back down. "So a toast to new beginnings" Lucky said raising his glass.

"Too new beginnings" Elizabeth raised her glass as well. They clinked their glasses and then took a sip. "But why here?" She asked him.

"I wanted you to have a good memory of the park to remember when you came during the day or walk through at night" Lucky told her. He wanted to help her forget that night.

"Thank you" Elizabeth told him with a smile. "I've missed you."

"Let's not okay" Lucky said. He didn't want to remember the past or get caught up in what could have been. Elizabeth's smile faded away.

"Then maybe I should go" Elizabeth told him.

"If you want" Lucky told her. Elizabeth then got up from the chair and started to walk away. She then stopped and turned around.

"You know what no. I had to watch you walk out of my life. I won't let you do it again" Elizabeth told him. "When you asked me to marry you the first thing I wanted to say was yes, but I couldn't do it Lucky. It had nothing to do with loving you, but everything to do with me. I needed time and space Lucky. If you had just waited till everything had settled down, my answer would have changed. I love you Lucky. I always have and always will. But you left me when I needed you most" Elizabeth said kind of yelling at him. She wasn't yelling it, but telling him in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry" Lucky said as he stood up. He really didn't know what else to say.

"I wish I could be angry with you, but right now I just want to kiss you" Elizabeth told him. "And no matter how much I try to stop loving you or caring I can't. I wish I would, but I can't" Elizabeth yelled at him this time yelling at him. "So I need you to tell me you don't love me. You tell me, I will walk away and never look back."

"If I did, I'd be lying. So I can't Elizabeth" Lucky told her. "I could stand here and tell you it's over and I have stopped loving you, but I'd be lying to you and myself"

"So why did you leave?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Because I was an idiot" Lucky answered her. "I sat by your bedside wondering if you were going to make it or if I was going to lose you. So when you woke up I need to right my wrong and make sure if I was going to lose you at least I could spend the time with you. So when you said no I knew you couldn't forgive me and I couldn't stay." Lucky started to explain to her. "I slipped Elizabeth. After you said no everything I was feeling made me need that edge to make the pain and hurt go away, but I knew I couldn't. So I checked back into shadybrooke to make sure I didn't slip completely. Losing you made me slip, but when you woke up I had hope, only to lose it all again. Mac and Audrey knew, I asked them not to say anything. I didn't want you to think I was taking pills again, because I wasn't. I was just strongly tempted and didn't think I could fight it." Lucky continued to explain to her. "But I was there for the trial. I needed to be there if not with you, but for you. I needed to know he went away and you had some peace of mind."

"I thought you just left me" Elizabeth said after his big speech. She really wasn't sure what to say. "I thought you didn't want to be around me, because I turned you down. But it would explain why both Mac and Audrey said you'd come around"

"I just wanted t make sure I wouldn't be tempted. And being around you with that lost hope I gave myself would have most likely been my down fall, so I did what I couldn't before. I got help" Lucky explained.

"I'm glad" Elizabeth said to Lucky. She was proud of him. "I'm proud that when you thought you were falling you didn't let it take you in"

"I did it for you too. I knew if I ever had a chance at winning you back I sure couldn't do it high" Lucky said to her.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I yelled at you after all, for a month all I did was lean on you and cut out everything in my life" Elizabeth told him.

"But that was different. You had more of a reason too." Lucky told her.

"Yeah, I was running off scared" Elizabeth told him. "Look we can run around this forever. I just want to know is there a chance for us?"

"I want there to be, but I think too much has happened to go back" Lucky told her. He didn't blame himself as much, but he knew that the guy was trying to hurt him and Elizabeth got caught in the middle.

"If that's the way you feel then I guess we should stay friends" Elizabeth said a little hurt.

"Yeah Friends" Lucky said just hoping he could do just friends. "Why don't we sit ad eat"

"I should be going" Elizabeth said. She kind of wanted to get away.

"Okay" Lucky said, not sure what to say. He then watched as Elizabeth started to walk away. "Elizabeth wait" Lucky said, she stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah?" Elizabeth said.

"May I have this dance?" Lucky asked her as he held out his hand.

"But there is no Music" Elizabeth said.

"That never stopped us before" Lucky told her.

"No it hasn't" Elizabeth agreed. She then walked over and took Lucky's hand. He pulled her in close and the two started dancing. Elizabeth couldn't help but look up at him. "I guess we just weren't meant to be"

"I guess so" Lucky said looking down at her. He knew just like she did that they were, but what they had right here and now was perfection. Elizabeth leaned her head against Lucky chest as the continued to dance.

'_**Elizabeth go to sleep I want to watch you breathe**_

_**I want to feel God's peace  
All I want is this Elizabeth  
All I want is this Elizabeth  
Ooh  
As you kneel beside your bed tonight  
Keep a little prayer for me in sight  
Elizabeth'**_


End file.
